Ai monogatari, Lavi side
by sanadayuina
Summary: Allen... apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku adalah Bookman, tapi aku tidak tahu lagi apa aku pantas menjadi seorang Bookman dengan perasaan yang kurasakan padamu ini...  Lavi-Allen, Kanda-Allen
1. Chapter 1

_**AI MONOGATARI**_

_**CHAPTER 1**_

Lavi berjalan mengitari bangunan markas pusat Black Order. Mungkin dia sudah naik turun dan berputar sebanyak lima kali, tapi dia tidak bisa berhenti, dia tidak boleh berhenti. Kalau dia berhenti, maka rasa panik itu akan kembali menyerang, maka dia tidak akan bisa berpikir tenang lagi. Dia tidak bisa berhenti.

Tidak sebelum keselamatan Allen dipastikan.

Allen sekarang ada di ruang kesehatan di bawah pengawasan ketat kepala suster dan para dokter. Allen terluka parah karena Tyki Mikk dan Road, dua Noah yang kelihatannya memiliki sejenis ketertarikan yang sadis pada Allen Walker.

Tidak! Lavi menggigit bibirnya. Jangan berpikir begitu! Pikirkan... pikirkan apa saja selain itu!

Lavi terlalu sibuk mnegalihkan pikirannya hingga dia tidak memperhatikan jalan dan menabrak seseorang. "Brengsek, Baka Usagi, lihat ke mana kau berjalan!"

Lavi, yang selama berjalan menundukkan kepalanya, mendongkak untuk memandang siapa yang membentaknya, walau dia tahu hanya satu orang yang memanggilnya 'Baka Usagi' dan 'Brengsek' dalam satu kalimat.

"Yuu!" Lavi berseru, menatap Exorcist Jepang yang tampak sangat marah itu.

Kanda, yang tampak sudah tampak sangat marah, tanpa ragu-ragu segera mengacungkan Mugen, pedang katana yang juga merupakan Innocence-nya, ke leher Lavi. "Apa kau punya keinginan untuk mati atau apa, Baka Usagi?" geram Kanda. "Karena kalau ya, aku akan dengan senang hati mengabulkannya."

"Demo, Yuu..."

"BERHENTI MEMANGGILKU DENGAN NAMA KECILKU!" teriak Kanda, sudah hampir mengeluarkan Ichigen kalau saja tidak ada pukulan keras di kepala Kanda.

"Kanda, tolong jangan mencoba membunuh Lavi sekarang. Kita tidak butuh ada satu Exorcist lagi yang masuk ruang ICU."

Kanda menoleh sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terkena papan baja. "Lenalee!" teriak Lavi, berlari dan menyembunyikan diri di belakang tubuh kurus Lenalee yang sedang mendelik pada Kanda.

"Minggir," kata Kanda. "Biarkan aku mencincang Baka Usagi dan memberikannya pada Jerry agar si koki gay itu bisa memasak steak kelinci."

"Kanda, kau tahu tidak baik berkata begitu mengenai orang lain," kata Lenalee dengan senyum jahat yang merupakan satu dari beberapa bukti nyata mengenai hubungan darahnya dengan Komui Lee. "Dan aku tahu sesuatu yang kau pikir tidak diketahui orang lain... dan aku akan mengatakan pada Nii-san kalau kau mencoba menyakitiku."

Alis mata Kanda naik karena jengkel. "Berengsek," geram Kanda, memasukkan kembali Mugen ke sarung pedangnya dan berjalan pergi, tahu dia tidak boleh menganggab enteng semua ucapan Lenalle.

Lenalee menatap Kanda yang berjalan menjauh dan berbalik ke Lavi sambil menghela nafas putus asa ketika sang samurai berbelok di salah satu sudut koridor sambil melemparkan pandangan mengancam pada satu Finder malang yang kebetulan berpapasan dengannya.

"Lavi, kau tahu bahwa Kanda sedang sangat mudah marah, lebih mudah dari biasanya, setelah... setelah masalah dengan Exorcist ketiga itu, kan?" kata Lenalee, menatap Lavi yang meluruskan diri sambil menyisir rambut merah terangnya dengan jari-jari tangannya. "Tolong jangan menguji keberuntunganmu dengan membuat Kanda marah. Kau tahu, aku tak akan selalu ada untuk menolongmu... Allen-kun juga," tambah Lenalee dengan sedih.

"Aku tahu Lenalee," kata Lavi, menghela nafas putus asa. "Aku hanya... yah, bagaimana mengatakannya, ya? Aku hanya ingin mengalihkan perhatianku saja. Kau tahu... mengenai Allen."

Lenalee memejamkan matanya dengan sedih dan mengelus bahu Lavi. "Aku juga khawatir pada Allen-kun, Lavi," kata Lenalee, matanya penuh kesedihan. "Allen-kun temanku yang paling baik. Aku tidak tahu apa aku bisa sanggup kehilangan dia... tapi... tapi kau tahu Lavi, aku yakin kalau Allen-kun bisa bertahan. Dia sudah pernah kehilangan Innocence-nya, tentu kalau hanya seperti ini, dia akan bisa kembali, kan? Ya, kan?"

Lavi mengangkat alisnya mendengar Lenalee yang nada suaranya setengah ingin percaya, setengah ragu-ragu, dan setengah ketakutan. Dia mengerti, tentu saja, apa yang dirasakan Lenalee. Dia juga merasakan hal yang sama. Ingin percaya, tapi takut terlalu banyak berharap sehingga ketika sesuatu yang paling buruk terjadi, dia akan hancur. Tahu bahwa Allen pasti bisa menghadapi ini semua, tapi juga ragu-ragu dan butuh penegasan bahwa itu semua bukan hanya harapan kosongnya semata."

"Tentu, Lenalee. Tentu," kata Lavi, memajang senyum ekstra-cerianya lagi. "Dan kalau Allen bisa bertemu Tyki Mikk dan Road Kamelot lagi, aku yakin mereka berdua akan berakhir dengan apa yang disebut Kanda dengan steak kelinci."

Lenalee tertawa tertahan, dia berhasil menahan air mata yang hampir mengalir. Mungkin dia memang terlihat lemah, tapi hatinya lebih kuat dari penampilannya, tidak perlu mengingatkan bahwa dia pernah menghancurkan Komurin II dengan satu tendangan saja. Kalau saja ini orang lain dan bukan Allen atau teman-temannya yang lain, Lenalee pasti hanya akan berjalan pergi dengan tenang karena itu semua bukan urusannya. Baginya, hanya teman-temannya lah yang paling penting. Bagi Lenalee, dia tidak perduli dunia ini akan hancur seperti apa pun asalkan teman-temannya selamat.

Dan Lavi tahu itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Lenalee," kata Lavi dengan senyum licik di wajahnya, salah satu jenis senyum yang kadang-kadang diperlihatkan Allen saat sedang bermain poker. "Apa yang kau tahu mengenai Yuu yang Yuu pikir orang lain tidak tahu?"

Lanalee tersentak. Dia menatap Lavi dengan terkejut, tidak yakin dengan apa yang didengarnya, bagaimana pun, pembicaraan mereka sebelumnya sangat jauh dari topik itu dan Lenalee tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya.

"Ayolah, Lenalee, aku butuh pengalih perhatian di sini. Dan apa lagi yang jauh lebih menarik dari pada rahasia kecil Kanda Yuu?" kata Lavi.

"Aku... aku tidak tahu Lavi apakah aku bisa mengatakannya atau tidak," kata Lenalee, tangannya otomatis mengangkat papan baja yang di bawanya menutupi muka dengan gerakan melindungi diri. "Kau tahu... ini hanya... hanya intuisi wanita... tidak penting."

"Oh, ayolah..."

"MAAF!" teriak Lenalee sebelum dia mengaktifkan Crimson Bood-nya dan melarikan diri dari Lavi.

"Oh, sial!" maki Lavi. "Apa, sih, yang Lenalee tahu mengenai Yuu? Uh..."

Tiba-tiba, karena ketiadaan teman, Lavi kembali memikirkan Allen yang ada dua lantai di bawah tempatnya berpijak.

Perut Lavi mendadak terasa tidak enak, dadanya terasa berat dan kepalanya pusing sehingga dia tidak menyadari ada sesuatu... um... seseorang, atau lebih tepatnya seekor panda melayangkan tendangan ke kepala merah Lavi yang tanpa pertahanan.

Lavi ambruk ke lantai seketika itu juga. Dia bangkit duduk karena terkejut dan menggosok kepalanya yang benjol besar karena tendangan melayang pan... uh, Bookman. "OI, BAKA!" bentak Bookman.

"Itai! Panda-jiji, ada masalah apa, sih!" teriak Lavi kesakitan.

"Allen Walker."

Hanya satu nama itu saja yang ke luar dari mulut keriput Bookman. Tapi, perhatian Lavi langsung tercurah sepenuhnya pada Bookman, sesuatu yang jarang terjadi.

"Ada apa? Apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Lavi panik, dia masih belum siap menghadapi yang terburuk.

Bookman mengendikkan kepalannya kebelakang bahunya tanpa memutuskan kontak mata dengan sang Bookman Junior. "Ikutlah," kata Bookman. "Komui memintaku memanggilmu karena dia tidak ingin memakai jaringan golem, terlalu riskan katanya."

"Jiji, bagaimana keadaan Allen?" tanya Lavi, bangkit berdiri dengan wajah pucat.

"Kau akan lihat sendiri," kata Bookman nyaris tanpa emosi, sehingga Lavi tidak bisa menebak keadaan Allen.

Ketika mereka sudah ada di ruangan tempat Allen di rawat, ternyata Komui Lee, Lenalle, Kanda, Johny, dan Reever sudah ada di sana. Mereka berbicara dengan suara rendah, kecuali Kanda yang diam sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada dan mendelik ke salah satu ranjang yang ada di balik tirai dengan tatapan tajamnya.

Bookman mengendik, menyuruh Lavi untuk mendekat. Ketika Lavi sudah mendekati sekelompok orang itu, Lavi menyadari bahwa ketiga anggota Departemen Penelitian itu membawa setumpuk kertas yang sedikit-sedikit mereka baca sambil berbicara.

"Komui," panggil Lavi, dia tidak bermaksud untuk berbisik, tapi suasana yang kelam dan tegang di sekelilingnya membuatnya berbisik tanpa sadar. "Bagaimana keadaan Allen?"

"Lavi, syukurlah kau sudah datang," kata Komui, menghele nafas lega dan mengendik pada Reever. "Akhirnya kami bisa menjelaskan keadaan Allen-kun sekarang."

"Bagaimana, Nii-san," desak Lenalee.

"Baiklah," kata Reever, membuka-buka catatannya sampai dia menemukan apa yang dia cari. "Menurut para dokter dan kepala perawat, nyawa Allen bisa diselamatkan." Terdengar helaan nafas lega dari Lenalee dan Lavi. "Dan luka fisiknya tidak akan meninggalkan bekas seiring berjelannya waktu. Akan tetapi..."

Reever berhenti bicara, menatap tiga orang Exorcist di depannya yang balas memandangnya, dengan tatapan serius dan khawatir, kecuali Kanda yang masih tetap mendelik. "Mengenai keadaan mental Allen..." tambah Reever sambil menoleh menatap ranjang di balik tirai yang sejak tadi detatap Kanda. "Mungkin agak lebih sulit."

"Kenapa?" desak Lavi, tidak mengerti apa maksud semua ini.

"Lavi, kau sudah pernah bertarung dengan Road Kamelot, bukan?" kata Komui yang disambut anggukan tunggal oleh Lavi. "Baiklah, kau sudah berpengalaman mengenai pola serangan Road. Seharusnya kau sudah menduga apa yang mungkin terjadi."

"Jangan-jangan... Tidak! Apa mungkin Road mengacaukan mental Allen-kun?" kata Lenalee yang juga bersama dengan Lavi saat pertarungan tersebut dan melihat bagaimana Lavi nyaris diubah Road menjadi bonekanya setelah pertarungan yang tak diketahui seperti apa bentuknya dalam hati Lavi.

"Itu dugaan kami," kata Johny. "Karena itulah, walau seharusnya dia sudah bisa bangun sekarang, dia masih terus tertidur walau tidak ada luka yang parah di kepalanya."

Lavi mengerang, menepuk dahinya dengan marah. Bagaimana dia bisa lupa? Kemampuan Road menciptakan dimensi juga termasuk dengan masuk ke dalam hati dan kenangan orang tersebut dan mengacaukannya sesukanya. Kalau Allen masih belum bisa bangun... tidak ada cara untuk menolong Allen dari luar. Allen harus menemukan jalan ke luar sendiri, hanya itu satu-satunya cara untuk ke luar dari dimensi buatan Road, dan cara itu sangat sulit karena tidak ada yang tahu persis bagaimana caranya. Bahkan Lavi yang pernah merasakan secara langsung serangan Road pun tidak mengerti.

"Lalu, kenapa kami ada di sini?" kata Kanda ketus. "Bukankah tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan untuk menolong si Moyashi kecuali berharap kalau dia cukup pintar untuk mencari jalan ke luar sendiri?"

"Dalam kasus normal, ya," kata Komui, mencari-cari sesuatu dalam tumpukan kertas yang dibawanya. "Akan tetapi, kasus ini berbeda."

"Berbeda?" tanya Lenalee sambil menatap ketiga peneliti itu.

"Road sepertinya _hanya_ bermaksud main-main dan tidak berniat menghancurkan hati dan mental Allen-kun sepenuhnya, berhubung dia menyukai Allen-kun dan Allen-kun ternyata juga memiliki Noah di dalam tubuhnya," kata Komui, mengeluarkan selembar kertas. "Lihat, ini kertas yang di bawa Tim dari lokasi kejadian."

_Halo, para Exorcist,_

Kanda, Lavi, dan Lenalee membaca.

_Ahahahaha__, Allen, bonekaku yang manis dan malang._

_Dia akan tersesat selamanya di dalam labirin kegelapan kalau kalian tidak bisa menolongnya._

_Akan kuberikan pertanyaan mengenai Allen dan kalian harus bisa menjawabnya dengan jawaban yang paling tepat._

_Cepat! Cepat, sebelum Allen masuk makin jauh ke dalam dunia yang penuh keputusasaan._

_Dengar..._

_Di antara tiga orang ini, siapa yang paling Allen sukai?_

_Lenalee-chan_

_Si bocah berpenutup mata_

_Samurai yang berambut seperti perempuan_

_Hei, kalian bertiga, Allen menyukai kalian. Tapi, siapa yang paling Allen sukai?_

_Sang pangeran menunggu untuk dibangunkan, dan kalian harus menjawab semua pertanyaan ini!_

_Dengarkan aku, ini pertanyaan lainnya._

_Saat bulan sabit berada di atas danau,_

_Seperti apakah pantulannya?_

_Di dasar hati Allen,_

_Apa yang dia sembunyikan?_

_Seperti apa dunia yang dia lihat?_

_Apa__ alasan hidupnya?_

_Untuk apa jiwanya?_

_Kalau kalian bisa menemukan jawaban yang tepat untuk dikatakan pada Allen, maka kunci akan terbuka._

_Kalau kalian bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan benar, maka Allen akan terbangun._

_Saat dia terbangun, aku akan menunggu untuk bermain dengan kalian lagi dan melihat dengan siapa Allen bersama pada saat itu._

_Sampai jumpa,_

_Road Kamelot_

"Si bocah berengsek itu," geram Lavi. "Sebenarnya apa yang dia inginkan?"

"Apa maksudnya dengan 'Samurai yang berambut seperti wanita'?" kata Kanda kesal.

"Kanda, bukan itu masalahnya," kata Komui sambil cemberut, sementara Lenalee membuka mulutnya dengan penuh keterkejutan.

"Hei!" kata Lenalee ketika dia sudah bisa menemukan suaranya. "Ini... jangan-jangan maksudnya... Allen-kun menyukai salah satu di antara kami?"

Lavi tersentak, wajahnya memerah sedikit.

Dia sudah menyukai Allen sejak lama. Entah kapan dimulainya, tapi Lavi tahu bahwa dia menyukai Allen lebih dari seorang teman atau saudara.

Selama ini Lavi tidak pernah mengatakan apa pun mengenai perasaannya pada Allen karena dua alasan. Yang pertama, dia takut kalau Allen tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya dan kalau Allen menghetahui perasaannya, mau tidak mau hubungan mereka selama ini akan hancur. Yang kedua, Lavi adalah penerus Bookman yang seharusnya tidak memiliki hati dan menganggap semua orang sebagai tinta di atas kertas, dan secara otomatis, membuat perasaannya pada Allen terlarang.

Karena itulah selama ini Lavi menyembunyikan rasa cintanya pada Allen. Tapi, kalau saja Allen juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya, maka Lavi akan mengorbankan semuanya untuk bisa bersama Allen.

Selama beberapa bulan ini, Lavi tidak berani bertindak karena tidak tahu perasaan Allen. Dan karena itulah, mau tidak mau Lavi merasa senang karena ada kemungkinan Allen juga menyukainya dengan cara yang sama dengan Lavi menyukai Allen sehingga Lavi bisa bertindak. Walau cara ini agak tidak adil untuk Allen.

"Sialan," makian Kanda menyadarkan Lavi dari lamunannya. "Kenapa aku juga harus termasuk dalam permainan bodoh ini? Bukankah di antara ketiga pilihan yang diajukan si bocah Noah itu, kemungkinan Moyashi menyukaiku sama saja dengan 0? Aku menolak ikut."

"Tapi, Kanda," kata Lenalee, senyum misteriusnya tampak lagi untuk ke dua kalinya hari ini. "Aku malah berpikir sebaliknya."

"Apa?" geram Kanda.

"Kau tahu, Allen-kun bersikap berbeda kalau ada di dekatmu. Tidak ada senyum, tidak ada sikap sopan, dan dia selalu mengambil setiap kesempatan untuk bertengkar dan berkelahi denganmu. Kalau aku melihatnya, ini seperti hubungan Cinta-Benci yang sering dibicarakan orang itu," kata Lenalee, membuat Kanda mengirimkan pandangan mata membunuhnya yang sangat terkenal itu.

"Lenalee, oh, adikku yang manis dan pandai!" desah Komui yang mendadak penyakit sister-complexnya kumat. "Tentu saja begitu! Tentu!"

"Dari mana kau dapat pemikiran seperti itu?" tanya Lavi, berusaha menyembunyikan rasa kecewanya karena Lenalee berpikir bahwa kemungkinan Allen menyukai Kanda yang paling besar.

"Intuisi wanita," kata Lenalee tenang.

"Kalau seandainya Allen menyukaimu dan mendengar bahwa kau berkata begitu, dia pasti akan terluka," kata Reever.

"Berarti... tunggu... berarti kita harus menjawab pertanyaan itu?" kata Lavi.

"Ya, dan kalian harus memikirkan jawabannya, makin cepat makin baik," kata Komui, memandang ke belakang. "Ingat apa kata Road, makin lama Allen-kun akan makin tersesat."

"Allen-kun pernah berkata padaku, ketika dia nyaris mati karena bertarung untuk pertamakalinya dengan Tyki Mikk, dia melihat mimpi di mana pantulan bulannya berwarna hitam," kata Lenalee. "Dan aku akan menjawab bahwa Allen-kun menyukai Kanda."

"Aku menjawab Lavi," kata Kanda pelan.

"Aku Lenalee," kata Lavi, mencoba untuk tidak terlalu berharap. "Kau tidak marah, kan, Komui?" tambah Lavi sambil menatap Komui.

"Tidak," kata Komui sambil tersenyum. "Allen-kun baik dan kuat, kurasa aku bisa mempercayakan Lenalee-ku yang manis pada Allen-kun."

"Nii-san!" teriak Lenalee dengan wajah memerah.

"Dunia yang Moyashi lihat... dunia yang lebih terang dari cahaya dan lebih gelap dari bayangan," kata Kanda.

"Kanda, bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanya Lenalee penasaran, tapi senyum liciknya secara tidak terduga masih terpasang.

"Bak memberitahuku," kata Kanda cepat.

Entah kenapa Lavi menduga kalau Kanda berbohong.

"Maaf," kata Lavi cepat. "Di mana Allen?"

Komui menoleh menatap Lavi. Pandangan matanya serius, untuk sekali ini tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa dia adalah orang yang membuat seri Komurin.

"Dia ada di sana," gumam Komui, mengendikkan kepalanya ke arah ranjang di mana Kanda sudah mengeborkan pandangan matanya itu ke sana sejak Lavi masuk tadi.

"Bolehkah aku...?"

"Tentu saja," gumam Reever. "Hanya, jangan kaget melihat apa yang akan kau lihat."

Lavi menelan ludah mendengar kata-kata Reever, detak jantungnya makin cepat dan tak beraturan karna gugup. Apa yang akan dia lihat nanti? Dia menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menguatkan diri. Lavi bersiap menghadapi situasi yang terburuk untuk sekarang ini.

.

.

.

**TBC...?**

Terserah kalian wahai para pembaca yang budiman.

Jika kalian ingin tahu lanjutan kisah ini (yang sejujurnya akan menjadi oneshot tapi mendadak authornya merasa bingung bagaimana harus menamatkan kisah ini dan kehilangan selera untuk melanjutkan menulis dan mencari alasan untuk menunda menyelesaikan kisah ini. Dengan kata lain... sedang terkena writer block? Yah, begitulah) kalian tahu bagaimana harus mencubit si author malas, dengan meninggalkan review.

UGH! Tahu kok! Cerita ini jadi kacau... ya, kan? Tapi si author juga masih punya alasan untuk hal yang satu ini (kebanyakan alasan) pikiran author terlalu penuh dengan tahun ajaran baru yang baru saja dimulai... dengan kata lain... pikiran teralih? Author benci sekali sekolah tapi tetap harus melanjutkan sekolah untuk mendapatkan izasah (bukan ijab sah, lho!) cita-cita semua murid SMA zaman sekarang, walau si author sendiri baru kelas XI (nggak tanya!).

NAH! KABUR... *berlari dari kejaran pembaca yang kecewa dan kewajiban membaca disclaimer*

Lavi: Kabur lagi? Oi, Yuina-chan!

Yuina: *terus berlari*

Lavi: Uh... mana hari ini aku sendiri! Baiklah, disclaimer~~~mi~~n~~na~~! *bahagia*

Yuina: *dalam hati* semua orang suka menyiksaku!

Lavi: OKE! Kami dalam -man dimiliki oleh Hoshino-sensei yang masih belum jelas jenis kelaminnya dan Yuina-chan masih a~~~~~~~ma~~~~~t~~~~~ jauh dari berhasil dalam usahanya memiliki DGM!

Yuina: *pout*


	2. Chapter 2

_**DOUBT**_

"_Tentu saja," gumam Reever. "Hanya, jangan kaget melihat apa yang akan kau lihat."_

_Lavi menelan ludah mendengar kata-kata Reever, detak jantungnya makin cepat dan tak beraturan karna gugup. Apa yang akan dia lihat nanti? Dia menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menguatkan diri. Lavi bersiap menghadapi situasi yang terburuk untuk sekarang ini_.

.

Lavi berjalan di iringi oleh Reever. Reever menyibakkan tirai yang mengelilingi ranjang yang sejak tadi ditatap Kanda dengan salah satu tatapan membunuhnya.

Pemandangan yang menyambut Lavi di sana membuat Lavi sangat terkejut dan kakinya mendadak terasa seperti jeli.

Lutut Lavi berdebam menghantam lantai batu ruang perawatan yang dingin ketika akhirnya kakinya yang lemas menyerah untuk menahan berat tubuhnya. Untuk pertamakalinya, Lavi, sang Bookman Junior, kehilangan kata-kata untuk pemandangan yang ada di depan matanya. Kalau seandainya Bookman ada di sana, Lavi pasti akan dimarahi karena menunjukkan sisi manusianya, untunglah Bookman Senior memutuskan meninggalkan ruangan itu setelah Lavi berkumpul dengan rekan-rekannya untuk mendapat penjelasan dari sang Supervisor dan Reever.

Lenalle, yang sudah berjalan di belakang Lavi dan Reever dengan diikuti Kanda dan Komui, mengeluarkan suara pekik tertahan. Lanalle menekan wajahnya dengan kedua tangan untuk menahan isakannya. Kanda hanya mampu menatap sosok yang ada di atas ranjang itu, dan untuk pertamakalinya, tidak ada sorot mata tajam di dalam mata indigo-nya.

Wajah sosok di atas ranjang putih itu nyaris tertutup oleh perban kecuali mata kanan dan sebagian kecil wajahnya. Rambut putihnya yang berserakan di atas bantal nyaris sama putihnya dengan bantal itu sendiri sehingga cukup sulit untuk dibedakan. Kedua tangan sosok itu juga diperban, sama seperti nyaris seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Sebagian kecil kulitnya yang terlihat si antara perban putih dan baju tidur yang juga juga putih tampak sangat pucat, seperti mayat yang baru diangkat dari dalam air es.

"Innocenc-nya selamat tapi nyaris hancur, tangan kanannya patah, begitu pula ke dua kakinya, sebagian tulang rusuknya juga patah, begitupala banyak tulang yang lain. Benturan keras di kepala... tusukan di mata kiri oleh benda tajam. Lubang di lambung, beberapa kerusakan organ dalam, memar dan luka kecil di seluruh tubuh," Reever menjelaskan kepada ketiga Exorcist yang tampak syokh itu. "Keajaiban dia bisa selamat."

"Oh, Allen-kun..." bisik Lenalle di antara isakannya.

"Tapi dia akan sembuh," kata Komui, menutup matanya seolah melihat sesuatu yang tidak boleh dilihat. "Seperti yang kami katakan, dia bisa sembuh dan lukanya akan nayris tak akan meninggalkan bekas..."

"Tapi tidak mentalnya," suara menggerutu dari Kanda mengagetkan semua orang... siapa menyaka sang Raja Kegelapan, Kanda Yuu, bisa menunjukkan sedikit perhatian pada orang lain.

"Paling tidak dia masih hidup," bisik Lavi. Sebagai orang yang paling terkenal optimis di Black Order, dia tetap harus menjaga keoptimisannya itu walau apa pun yang terjadi, untuk dirinya... dan untuk orang lain. "Selama dia masih hidup, dia pasti bisa sembuh... pasti..."

"Lavi..." Lenalle berbisik sambil menatap Lavi dengan matanya yang sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Dengar, Usagi," bentak Kanda. "Akui saja, dengan keadaan seperti ini, Moyashi pasti merasa lebih baik mati. Kau tidak kenal dia! Kalau kau biarkan dia tetap hidup, dia akan terus melangkah dan membunuh dirinya juga suatu saat nanti karena terlalu memaksakan diri!"

"Dan apa yang kau tahu mengenai Allen, Kanda?" teriak Lavi marah, menoleh menatap Kanda dengan mata yang menunjukkan kemarahan. "Kau, si brengsek yang tidak mempunyai hati... kau tahu apa mengenai Allen? Kau tidak berhak memutuskan apa pun mengenai Allen karena kau tidak menganggap Allen sebagai apa pun bagimu selain sesama prajurit tuhan! Dan aku tahu, Kanda, kau tidak berhak berkata seolah kau mengerti Allen karena kau yang selalu bertengkar dengan Allen itu tidak akan tahu dan menegrti apa pun pada diri Allen!"

"Benarkah?" Kanda berkata meremehkan. "Apa kau merasa lebih baik dariku, Lavi, hanya karena Moyashi selalu tersenyum padamu, bicara denganmu dan tidak pernah bertengkar denganmu? Apa hanya dengan seperti itu kau bisa mengenal Moyashi? Kau, si penerus Bookman? Kau yang seharusnya tidak menganggap kami manusia dan tidak lebih dari sekedar tinta di atas kertas? Tahu apa kau mengenai Moyashi, Lavi? Tahu apa kau mengenai Allen Walker? Apa kau merasa kau sudah mengerti dia? Apa kau sudah cukup puas diberinya senyum dan topeng kepalsuan? Paling tidak ketika bersama denganku, dia tidak pernah memaksakan kepalsuan padaku dan menunjukkan dirinya yang sebenarnya, tidak seperti ketika bersama kalian, che!"

"Dan apa hakmu berkata begitu, Kanda Yuu?" Lavi berteriak marah.

"Dan apa pula hakmu berkata seperti itu, Lavi Bookman?" Kanda membalas, tidak kalah marah.

"Cukup!" Lenalle membentak, matanya bersinar penuh kemarahan dan rasa sedih. "Tak sadarkah kalian? Tak satupun dari kita mengenal Allen Walker yang sebenarnya..."

"Lenalle..." Lavi mendongkak menatap Lenalle yang sudah mulai menangis di balik telapak tangannya.

"Allen-kun... Allen-kun..." Lenalle terisak. "Kenapa semua hal yang buruk harus terjadi padamu? Kenapa kau tidak bisa berbahagia walau hanya sebentar? Tuhan sungguh tidak adil... Allen-kun..."

"Lenalle..." Komui berbisik dan berlutut, memeluk pundak Lenalle untuk menenangkan gadis itu,

"Che, Baka Moyashi!" gumam Kanda sebelum berbalik dan berjalan ke luar dari ruang kesehatan.

"O, oi, Kanda!" panggil Reever.

"Biarkan Kanda-kun, Reever," kata Komui, menepuk lembut punggung adik perempuannya yang sudah berbalik dan menangis tak tertahankan di dada Komui. "Beri waktu sebentar untuknya..."

Lavi bangkit berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Allen yang tak sadarkan diri. Dengan wajah masih merah setelah adu teriaknya dengan Kanda, dia menunduk dan membisikkan sesuatu dengan bahasa yang tidak dikenal di telinga Allen, _"Allen... tolong bangun... aku mencintaimu..."_

.

_Allen berjalan di atas reruntuhan bangunan yang berserakan di tempat yang tidak dikenalnya. Dia mengamati sekelilingnya dengan waspada, tangan kanan menyentuh innocenc-nya dengan sikap waspada, bersiap akan serangan mendadak yang mungkin akan muncul._

_Di mana ini? Allen berpikir._

"_Allen..."_

_Ah!_

_Allen berbalik liar dan matanya mendadak berair ketika menatap sosok yang ada di depannya._

_Memakai topi tinggi dan jas buntut, berdiri Mana Walker. Dia tersenyum puas pada Allen._

"_Allen," panggil Mana lagi._

"_MANA!" teriak Allen girang, memeluk Mana seperti anak lima tahun menyambut orangtuanya pulang dari rumah._

"_Allen... teruslah berjalan... jangan pernah berhenti."_

"_Baik, Mana," kata Allen dengan suara bergetar menahan airmata._

"Allen, aku mencintaimu."

_Allen tersentak mendengar suara yang tiba-tiba muncul dari langit. Dia mendongkak ke atas hanya untuk melihat langit kelabu._

"_Salju akan turun," kata Mana, menepuk kepala Allen._

_Allen, yang mendadak kembali menjadi anak-anak seperti saat dia berpetualang bersama Mana, tersenyum pada ayah angkatnya itu, melupakan suara yang muncul dari langit._

"_Mana, ayo terus berjalan ke depan," ajak Allen sambil menarik tangan Mana._

"_Ya, Allen. Kita akan terus berjalan ke depan."_

"_Mana, jangan tinggalkan aku."_

"_Allen, aku akan selalu bersamamu. Jangan pergi."_

"_Baik, Mana. Aku berjanji tak akan pergi."_

_Dan Mana Walker tersenyum, senyum yang sangat dirindukan oleh Allen. Allen balas tersenyum cerah dan memeluk lengan ayahnya. Mereka berjalan bersama di tengah salju yang perlahan mulai turun._

.

Lavi duduk di perpustakaan bersama Bookman. Tangan menyangga dagu dan mata menatap malas ke halaman buku berbahasa Portugis yang seharusnya di baca dan diingatnya. Lavi berkali-kali membaca baris yang sama tanpa menangkap satu kata pun. Pikiran Lavi terlalu penuh oleh sesuatu atau seseorang.

Allen. Allen. Allen. Allen.

Hanya nama itulah yang terus dipikirkan Lavi ketika dia kembali mencoba untuk menangkap makna kalimat yang sudah dibacanya sejak sejam yang lalu.

Bookman, yang sepertinya sudah habis sabar dengan kurangnya daya konsentrasi penerusnya itu memukul kepala Lavi dengan pukulan Panda yang sudah sangat terkenal itu.

Lavi tidak bergeming. Tidak ada reaksi. Lavi hanya terus menatap bosan pada halaman buku tua yang sudah mulai menguning itu.

Bookman sekali lagi berusaha menarik perhatian Lavi dengan double punch yang bahkan pernah merepotkan si raja iblis Kanda, akan tetapi, Lavi tetap diam tak begerak.

Tch, pikir Bookman. Anak ini lebih parah dari yang sebelum-sebelumnya.

Lavi tiba-tiba bangkit berdiri, mengejutkan Bookman. "Oi, Lavi!" Bookman berusaha memanggil Lavi, yang berlari ke luar dari perpustakaan, tanpa berhasil mendapatkan sedikit perhatian dari penerusnya itu.

"Tch," gumam Bookman, kembali membaca buku yang ada di depannya. "Anak itu masih harus belajar banyak."

Lavi terus berlari, dia tidak tahu kenapa dia berlari dan ke mana tujuannya. Yang dia tahu, dia sedang mengejar sesuatu.

Lavi berlari ke pintu gerbang besar yang biasanya digunakan untuk memeriksa "jenis" makhluk hidup di samping pintu masuk kecil Order. Lavi berlari ke arah hutan yang merupakan tempat latihan berlatih Kanda.

Dan Lavi tiba-tiba berhenti. Dia melihatnya, Kanda, bertelanjang dada, Mugen di tangan dan penutup mata terpasang di matanya. Tapi, yang aneh, Kanda tidak berlatih.

Kanda duduk dengan posisi yang jelas bukan posisi bermeditasi di atas salah satu batu besar yang ada di dekat sana.

"Baka Moyashi," Lavi, berkat pendengaran tajam yang Bookman katakan diperlukan untuk mencari informasi, mendengar Kanda bergumam. "Baka Moyashi... tepat setelah kau mengatakan..."

Lavi terpana mendengar ucapak terakhir Kanda. Allen? Allen dan Kanda?

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini?

.

.

.

**A/N**: Pendek? Maaf... lain kali akan lebih berusaha... ukh, otakku sedang kacau! Tidak bisa menemukan inspirasi! Oke, jadi sebentar lagi puasa, bukan apa-apa, sih, tapi kalau puasa itu artinya punya waktu lebih banyak untuk menulis, jadi akan berusaha update lebih cepat. Tidak perlu dikatakan lagi, ya, kan? Review selalu diterima, not flame please... kritik selalu diterima dengan tangan terbuka, tapi jangan kasar-kasar, ya? Author adalah orang yang berhati sempit... jadi... uh... *garuk-garuk* bodo ah! *tidur*

Lavi: OI! Pingin tahu lanjutannya, nih!

Kanda: Aku bilang apa?

Allen: Yuina-san! Berhenti membuatku menderita! *tears*

Lavi: Yuina-chan! Bangun, oi!

Kanda: Che, dia tidak akan bangun walau ada perang di sekitarnya.

Allen: Kanda, bagaimana ini?

Lavi: Disclaimer! Kita baca disclaimer saja!

Kanda: Che.

Allen: Ng... Yuina-san akan marah...  
Lavi: Tapi, kalau kita tak baca disclaimer dia akan kena masalah *keras kepala* OKE! Yuina-chan, seperti biasa, tidak memiliki –man! Lalalalalala, tidak punya!

Yuina: *groan!*


	3. Chapter 3

_**AKAI**_

"_Baka Moyashi," Lavi, berkat pendengaran tajam yang Bookman katakan diperlukan untuk mencari informasi, mendengar Kanda bergumam. "Baka Moyashi... tepat setelah kau mengatakan..."_

_Lavi terpana mendengar ucapak terakhir Kanda. Allen? Allen dan Kanda?_

_Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini?_

Oo~oo~oO

_Merah..._

_Merah..._

_Mana?_

_Mana?_

_Di mana kau, Mana?_

_MANA!_

_Siapa itu? Siapa di sana?_

"_Allen..."_

_Siapa?_

_Gelap..._

_Gelap..._

_Di mana ini?_

_Darah?_

_Merah..._

_Cahaya?_

_Putih..._

_Apa ini?_

_Salju?_

"_Allen, salju ini putih dan suci, seperti sosokmu..."_

_Siapa yang berkata begitu?_

_Merah... darah..._

_Di mana-mana merah..._

_Mana..._

_Mana..._

"_Allen..."_

_Siapa? Mana? Itukah kau?_

"_Allen, aku mencintaimu..."_

_Merah... Darah... Kegelapan..._

.

"Kanda?" bisik Lavi perlahan, tidak yakin akan apa yang didengarnya.

Kanda menoleh dengan cepat ke arah asal suara Lavi dan menyentakkan penutup matanya hingga terbuka dalam satu gerakan kasar. Kanda tampak terpana menatap Lavi, sama terkejutnya dengan Lavi sendiri. Setelah beberapa saat mencoba menghilangkan keterkejutannya, akhirnya Kanda bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menjauh ke dalam hutan.

"Che, Baka Usagi dan kebiasaannya mengganggu orang lain," gumam Kanda pelan.

"Kanda!" panggil Lavi.

Kanda berhenti berjalan tapi tidak berbalik, hanya menoleh menatap Lavi dengan malas-malasan. Angin sepoi menerbangkan rambut gelap Kanda ketika Lavi berusaha menemukan kata-kata yang berusaha diucapkannya sejak tadi, membuat Lavi semakin gugup. Kanda menatap Lavi dengan tatapan malas, tidak perduli, yang ada dipikirannya sekarang jelas bukan percakapan dengan orang yang ada di depannya ini.

"Apa?" kata Kanda tidak sabar, membetulkan posisi Mugen di punggungnya agar lebih enak disandang.

"Eh..."

"Katakan saja, Baka Usagi," geram Kanda. "Aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk disia-siakan dengan banyaknya Akuma di luar sana, tidak sepertimu."

"Apa maksudnya itu?" kata Lavi, kemarahannya pada Kanda yang belum hilang sepenuhnya kembali bangkit dalam dirinya.

"Urusai, Baka Usagi!" bentak Kanda dalam bahasa ibunya. "Sudah kubilang aku tidak punya waktu tidak terbatas sepertimu. Ada banyak hal yang lebih penting yang harus dilakukan selain hanya memikirkan sesuatu yang tidak berguna. Atau mencoba mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak berguna, sama seperti yang kau lakukan sekarang."

"Kanda! Tenang!" Lavi menarik nafas dalam sambil menunjuk Kanda dengan jari telunjuk tangan kanannya dan tangan kirinya memijat dahinya dengan putus asa. "Aku sedang berusaha menanyakan sesuatu yang penting."

"Tanyakan saja kalau begitu, dan cepat."

Lavi menatap teman-pengakuan oleh sebehak pihak-baiknya itu dengan mata hijau tunggalnya. Mata emerald bertemu dengan mata indigo. Mata yang tajam bertemu dengan mata yang tajam.

"Kanda... mengenai yang kau katakan tadi..."

"Aku bilang apa?" potong Kanda cepat, berlagak tidak tahu apa-apa, tampaknya dia tidak menyadari bahwa Lavi mendengar gumaman tidak jelasnya tadi.

Lavi menyadari, lagi, bahwa Kanda lagi-lagi berusaha menyembunyikan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Allen. Sesuatu yang besar.

Kanda jelas tidak menyadarinya, tapi Lavi tahu bahwa Kanda makin sulit berpura-pura mengenai suatu hal yang berhubungan dengan Allen. Hal itu membuat Lavi ingin tahu hubungan atau pun ikatan apa yang dimiliki Allen dan Kanda. Walau pun Lavi tahu, jika dia mengetahuinya, maka mungkin dia tidak akan bersikap biasa lagi pada Allen.

"_Kegelapan yang mereka miliki hampir sama."_

Marie pernah mengatakan itu pada Lavi dulu... saat Lavi bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri kenapa Allen dan Kanda tidak pernah bisa tidak bertengkar jika ada dalam ruangan yang sama, mereka juga pernah bertengkar seru hanya melalui sambunyan Golem, membuat Lavi berpikir, jika dua orang itu bertemu pada saat itu, pasti mereka akan berusaha saling membunuh.

"_Mereka selalu bertengkar karena mereka mirip, sangat mirip."_

Marie menambahkan. Marie, yang tidak sengaja mendengar gumam pelan Lavi berkat pendengarannya yang tajam, menjelaskan. Lavi bertanya bagaimana dia bisa tahu bahwa Kanda dan Allen mirip padahal dia buta, bercanda, tentu. Dan dengan tenang Marie berkata,

"_Kau tahu bukan itu yang kubicarakan, Lavi."_

Lavi tahu, tentu saja, dengan dia sebagai penerus Bookman dan beberapa fakta lain. Lavi tahu bahwa Marie menunjuk akan fakta kejadian di masa lalu dua orang itu.

"_Marie," tanya Lavi, menatap Exorcist bertubuh tinggi tinggi besar itu. "Kau tidak tahu bagaimana masa lalu Allen, `kan? Bagaimana kau bisa mengatakan bahwa dua orang itu mirip?"_

_Marie tersenyum lagi mendengar pertanyaan Lavi. "Lavi, jika kau tidak bisa melihat dan terbiasa memahami sesuatu hanya dengan bunyi dan aura, kau juga pasti akan menyadari bahwa aura yang mereka miliki hampir sama. Walau aura Kanda lebih terasa hawa membunuhnya dibandingkan Allen, tentu."_

Waktu itu Lavi hanya tersenyum mendengar komentar Marie itu. Dulu perasaannya pada Allen masih belum sedalam ini. Bahkan, dia masih berada dalam "Jalur Bookman" untuk lebih mudahnya, dia masih belum menyadari bahwa dia adalah manusia biasa, walau pun kadang-kadang dia merasakan sentakan kecil setiap kali melihat Allen.

Akan tetapi, seiring berjalannya waktu, Lavi akhirnya merasakannya, aura yang pernah dikatakan Marie.

Kanda Yuu.

Allen Walker.

Mereka berdua memang mirip.

Dan Lavi tidak menyukai fakta bahwa Allen dan Kanda berbagi sesuatu pada satu sama lain. Segelap dan semenyakitkan apa pun fakta yang mereka bagi.

"Kanda..." bisik Lavi pelan. "Jangan mencoba membalikkan fakta. Aku mendengar dengan jelas kau mengatakan hal itu."

"Che, lalu? Apa sebenarnya yang ingin kau katakan?" kata Kanda, mendecakkan lidahnya tidak sabar. Lebih baik tidak mencoba berbohong pada siapa pun yang ada hubungannya dengan Bookman mengenai sesuatu yang mereka duga kalau tidak ingin melakukan sesuatu yang sia-sia dan membuang tenaga. Para anggota klan Bookman itu keras kepala.

"Allen dan kau, Kanda... apa benar..."

Suara gemerisik angin menghentikan kata-kata Lavi di tengah jalan.

Mata Lavi dan Kanda membelalak karena terkejut. Lavi segera menoleh ke belakang sementara Kanda langsung berlari melewati Lavi yang membatu.

"Kanda..." bisik Lavi.

Tidak salah lagi, apa yang dikatakan Kanda memang benar. Kanda mengakuinya atau tidak, hubungan mereka sudah jelas bagi Lavi.

"Ah," gumam Lavi sambil menggaruk lehernya dan tersenyum sedih, kepala menunduk memandang tanah sehingga siapa pun yang kebetulan melihatnya tidak akan melihat seperti apa ekspresi wajahnya. "Mereka benar-benar pandai menjaga rahasia..."

Di kejauhan, terdengar suara lembut menyanyikan lagu pengantar tidur.

"_Mana..."_

Lavi mendengar nama itu perlahan dibisikkan oleh angin...

"Gerbang Ark, terbuka..." gumam Lavi.

_Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuite_

_Ikizuku hai no naka no honoo_

_Hitotsu, futatsu to_

_Ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao_

_Daichi ni taruru ikusen no_

_Yume, yume..._

_Gin no hotomi no yuragu yoru ni_

_Umareochita kagayaku omae_

_Ikuoku no toshitsuki ga_

_Ikutsu inori o tsuchi e kaeshite mo_

_Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru_

_Douka kono ko ni ai o_

_Tsunaida te ni kisu o..._

"Tsunaida te ni kisu o..." gumam Lavi.

Dia masih tidak mengerti bagaimana lulabi itu bisa berbahasa Jepang padahal Allen dan Mana Walker sama sekali bukan orang Jepang dan kemungkinan adalah orang asli Inggris. Akan tetapi fakta itu justru mungkin menjadi masuk akal dengan fakta yang baru saja Lavi temukan...

"Allen..." bisik Lavi.

Perlahan, tanpa disadarinya, sang langit menangis. Tetes demi tetes air hujan jatuh ke bumi. Jatuh membasahi daun, menghiasinya seperti permata. Jatuh ke tanah membawa harum bau tanah. Membawa bau hujan, menguatkan bau hutan.

Hujan membasahi Lavi. Membuat rambutnya jatuh menutupi wajahnya, membuatnya tampak kecil di tengah tirai hujan yang makin lama makin rapat.

Hujan yang turun tanpa peringatan. Sama seperti hancurnya hati Lavi yang sangat tiba-tiba.

_Paling tidak Allen sudah terbangun..._

Lavi berpikir sambil tersenyum sedih.

"Lavi!" terdengar teriakan memanggilnya.

Lavi menoleh dan melihat Kurori berlari menghampirinya.

"Kuro... chan?" gumam Lavi kebingungan.

"Lavi... Allen..."

"Ah, Kuro-chan juga mendengarnya? Lagu tadi... Allen sudah terbangun, kan?" kata Lavi sambil memaksakan tersenyum ceria.

"Lavi..."

"Tapi aku tidak mengerti kenapa... bukankah teka-teki Road belum kita pecahkan? Hum... ada apa, ya? Ah, sudahlah, yang penting Moyashi-chan sudah bangun!" kata Lavi, terus mengoceh. Dan walau pun penggunaan nama panggilan pemberian Kanda pada Allen membuat hati Lavi terasa makin teriris, tapi dia masih terus tersenyum.

"Lavi! Hei, dengarkan aku!" kata Kurori, menatap Lavi dengan wajah lebih pucat dari biasanya. "Dengat Lavi, Allen bukan terbangun... keadaannya..."

Wajah Lavi memucat. Dia tidak percaya apa yang didengarnya.

Tanpa mempedulikan panggilan Kurori, dia berlari melewatinya, hampir seperti Kanda yang berlari melewati Lavi yang mematung beberapa saat yang lalu yang sudah terasa seperti bertahun sudah berlalu.

Lavi berlari, sama sekali tidak menyadari air yang mengalir di wajahnya tidak hanya merupakn air hujan saja, akan tetapi tercampur dengan sesuatu yang lain.

Air mata seorang Bookman...

.

.

.

**A/N**: Crap, major OOC!

Komui: Yuina ingin bilang dia minta maaf.

Sialan! OOC-ness!

Komui: Dia juga minta maaf karena lama sekali baru up-date.

Che, Kanda dan Lavi... OOC...

Komui: Ng... dan juga naskahnya yang pendek... dia sangat minta maaf.

Grh... OOC... OOC... dan mana Allen?

Komui: Ng... dan karena ketidak jelasan pairing... yah... pada akhirnya ini dijuduli "Ai Monogatari, _**LAVI SIDE**_" karena ada alasannya, kan?

Sulit tetap di IC...

Komui: Eh, soal nanyaknya mistypo di chapter lalu juga...

Dan waktu kejadian ini sebenarnya kapan, sih? Che, semi-AU!

Komui: Dan sementara Yuina terus mengeluh mengenai masalah karakter (dia seharusnya memikirkan hal yang lain juga termasuk up-date secara berkala, bukannya up-date tergantung mood) aku akan pergi mencari Lenalle-chan!

Yuina: Iya, pergi sana dasar pengidap sister-complex sialan! Dan siapa yang mengundangmu di sini!

Komui: Lenalle-chan! *berlari mencari Lenalle*

Allen: Yuina-san... sebenarnya aku kenapa lagi? Dan kenapa selalu aku yang kena sial?

Yuina: Kau mangsa empuk fans sadis.

Allen: Itu tidak menyambung dengan pertanyaanku, tapi itu menjawab tanda tanya kenapa selalu aku yang disiksa...

Kanda: Baka!

Yui&Al: SIAPA!

Kanda: Omae-tachi da!

Yui&Al: Ore(boku) wa baka dewa nai, BaKanda!

Kanda: Urusai!

Lavi: *sigh* Sementara mereka bertiga adu mulut, Lavi di sini (dasar, Yuina-chan terlalu pilih kasih pada Yuu-chan) STOP! SMEXY USAGI! SMILE!

K,Y,A: ((Daibaka da!))

Lavi: *charming smile* Lavi ini akan membacakan disclaimer! (kenapa hanya baca disclaimer saja prolognya panjang banget?)

Yuina: EPPP! *telinga disumpal, mata ditutup terimakasih Kanda, Allen*

Kanda: Setiap kali...

Allen: ... Selalu seperti ini... kenapa Lavi tidak berhenti saja, sih?

Lavi: *ignoring all* Minna, ini FANFICTION! Yep, web ini namanya FANFICTION bukan website resmi DGM, kalian tahu apa maksudnya!

Allen: Yuina-san punya kemungkinan memiliki DGM?

Lavi: kebalikan 180*-nya *smile*

Allen: -.-

Yuina: Che, dan kalian tahu apa? Kita tidak akan bisa membaca chapter terbaru DGM dan banyak manga lain karena pihak pemilik lisensi egois itu! Gimme back our manga online you jerk!


	4. Chapter 4

_**KUROI**_

_Lavi berlari, sama sekali tidak menyadari air yang mengalir di wajahnya tidak hanya merupak__an air hujan saja, akan tetapi tercampur dengan sesuatu yang lain._

_Air mata seorang Bookman..._

Oo~~oo~~oO

_Gelap..._

_Gelap..._

_Aku tidak bisa melihat apa pun..._

_Di mana ini?_

_Sedang apa aku di sini?_

_Aku berusaha meraih sesuatu._

_Apa pun._

_Aku berusaha mencari bukti bahwa ini nyata._

_Bahwa aku nyata._

_Bahwa ini bukan ilusi._

_Dan bahwa aku ada di sini._

_Sosok-sosok gelap, bisa kubedakan dari kegelapan hampa di sekelilingku karena sosok mereka yang lebih gelap dari kegelapan itu, terus menerus datang dan pergi. Dari sosoknya, aku bisa menyadari bahwa mereka orang-orang yang berbeda. Tidak pernah orang yang sama._

"_Mana..."_

_Di mana kau, Mana?_

_Gelap... di sini gelap dan sepi..._

_Mana, aku takut..._

_Aku menekankan tanganku ke kedua sisi kepalaku, berusaha menghilangkan semua perasaan dan gangguang yang tidak kuinginkan._

_Hentikan._

_Hentikan!_

_HENTIKAN!_

_Tolong..._

_Siapa pun, tolong..._

_Tolong..._

_Hilangkan kegelapan ini!_

Oo~~oo~~oO

"KANDA!"

Kanda menoleh, sangat perlahan.

Wajah Kanda pucat pasi, tangannya yang mengenggam pegangan Mugen gemetaran. Mata indigo Kanda yang biasanya bersinar dengan kemarahan atau rasa kesal sekarang tampak hampa. Mata itu sekarang menatap kosong pada mata tunggal penuh airmata Lavi Bookman.

Lavi mendongkak, menatap pintu di belakang punggung Kanda.

ICU.

Dengan lampu menyala merah.

Kritis, tidak salah lagi.

Lavi mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan.

Dia melihat Noise Marie, berdiri dengan bersandar pada tembok, matanya yang buta menatap lurus ke pintu ruang ICU yang terkunci seolah bisa melihatnya. Di sebelah Marie, duduk dengan gemetar Miranda Lotto, tangan memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dan airmata mengalir di pipinya. Bookman berdiri di sudut gelap koridor itu, mengejutkan sekali, sama sekali diam dan tidak berkomentar mengenai airmata yang masih mengalir dari sudut mata Lavi. Komui dan Reever berdiri mengelilingi sebuah kursi tempat Lenalle sedang duduk menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik kedua telapak tangannya, suara isakannya terdengar jelas. Kurori berlari dan bergabung di kelompok orang-orang yang sedang menunggu dengan tegang itu, wajahnya lebih pucat dari biasanya. Tiedoll gensei berjalan perlahan, memeluk pundak Kanda dengan lembut dan membimbing muridnya yang berwajah pucat dan gemetaran ke salah satu kursi yang tidak diduduki. Kanda, untuk sekali ini, tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda memberontak dan menurut dalam diam.

Tidak perlu ada yang mengucapkannya, tapi semua orang tahu bahwa keadaan sedang sangat gawat.

Kaki Lavi mendadak terasa lemas, dia berjalan terhuyung ke tembok terdekat, berusaha mencari dukungan untuk terus berdiri sebelum kakinya benar-benar menyerah dan dia merosot ke lantai dengan bahu masih menempel di dinding. Lavi membenturkan kepalanya pelan di dinding, bergumam tidak jelas sebelum menarik kedua kakinya mendekat ke dada dan menempelkan dahinya ke lutut, menyembunyikan wajahnya dari pandangan.

Marie mendengar detak jantung Lavi yang tidak beraturan, suara isakan samarnya, dan bunyi airmata yang mengalir di pipi Lavi. Marie menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan dengan sedih, tahu bahwa Kanda juga berada dalam keadaan yang hampir sama dengan Lavi. Dan bahwa bunyi detak jantung orang yang sedang di rawat di ruang perawatan intensif itu makin lama makin melemah.

"Sialan! Sialan! Sialan!" Marie mendengar Kanda mengutuk pelan berulang-ulang. "Moyashi... sialan!"

"Kanda, tenanglah," bisik Tiedol, mengelus bahu Kanda lembut, seperti seorang ayah memperlakukan anak kandungnya sendiri. "Allen anak yang kuat, aku yakin dia mampu melewatinya..."

Kanda menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, seperti anak kecil yang menolak sesuatu dengan keras kepala. "Moyashi... kuat... tidak bisa... lewat..." Kanda bergumam tidak jelas sebelum membenamkan wajahnya ke dalam telapak tangannya. Rambut Kanda yang panjang menutupi wajahnya seperti tirai sutra gelap.

Dan Marie bisa mendengar bunyi airmata lain yang mengalir.

"Allen... Allen..." gumam Lavi. "Allen..."

Miranda berdiri perlahan, tubuh masih gemetar hebat dan airmata masih mengalir tanpa tanda-tanda akan segera berhenti. Tapi Miranda berjalan perlahan, berlutut di sebelah Lavi dan memeluk kepala sang calon Bookman. Dan Lavi tanpa sadar mencengkram baju Miranda, berusaha mencari pegangan dari keadaannya yang terpuruk, membenamkan dirinya dalam kehangatan pelukan seseorang. Berusaha mencari penenang dalam keadaan buruk itu.

"A... ah... Allen... kun..." bisik Lenalle di antara isakannya. "Sungguh... tidak adil..."

"Lenalle..." bisik Komui lembut, membelai punggung adik perempuannya itu dengan penuh sayang.

_Dunia tanpa dirimu... bukanlah dunia yang berarti bagiku..._

Kepala Lavi dan Kanda terangkat perlahan, mata mereka masih penuh airmata, tapi mereka tahu satu hal.

"_Bulan sabit hitam di tengah dunia antara hidup dan mati,"_ bisik Kanda perlahan dalam bahasa ibunya.

"_Dan di dalam dirimu ada kegelapan yang tidak bisa kau perlihatkan,"_ Lavi berbisik juga dalam bahasa Jepang.

"_Dunia yang kau lihat adalah dunia yang lebih terang dari cahaya dan lebih gelap dari kegelapan. Shiroi to yami no sekai..."_ gumam Kanda lagi.

"_Alasanmu hidup adalah untuk Akuma... tidak, kau pernah mengatakan bahwa tangan kananmu untuk manusia dan tangan kirimu untuk Akuma_," Lavi bergumam.

"_Jiwa yang kau miliki akan kau korbankan demi teman-temanmu dan demi Akuma, demi janjimu pada ayah angkatmu, demi senyum semua orang,"_ kata Kanda, menatap lurus ke pintu ICU sekarang, seolah bisa melihat ke dalamnya.

"_Aku mencintaimu..."_ bisik Lavi dan Kanda bersamaan.

Dan seketika itu juga, terdengar suara teriakan paling menyayat hati yang pernah mereka dengar.


	5. Chapter 5

_**SHIROI**_

"_Aishiteru yo..."_ _bisik Lavi dan Kanda bersamaan._

_Dan seketika itu juga, terdengar suara teriakan paling menyayat hati yang pernah mereka dengar._

oOoO~~OooO~~OoOo

_Sakit..._

_Sakit..._

_Mana..._

_Mana..._

_Ma..._

_Na..._

_Sakit..._

_Sakit..._

_Apa ini?_

_Kenapa sakit sekali?_

_Mana?_

_MANA!_

_Jangan pergi!_

_Mana!_

_Mana!_

_Berbaliklah!_

_Kembalilah Mana!_

_Kumohon!_

_Basah..._

_Dingin..._

_Putih..._

_Putih?_

"_**Allen..."**_

_Siapa? Siapa yang memanggilku?_

"_**Allen..."**_

_Mana? Itukah kau?_

"_**Moya**__**shi..."**_

_Kanda?_

_Kanda...? Siapa? Kanda itu... siapa?_

"_**Moyashi..."**_

_Kanda? Entah kenapa... nama itu terdengar akrab... Moyashi? Kanda? Kenapa aku merasa... dia memanggilku?_

"_**Allen-chan!"**_

_Lavi?_

"_**Allen-chan!"**_

_Siapa itu... Lavi? Lavi? Apa aku... tahu pemilik suara itu?_

"_**Moyashi! Bangun sialan!"**_

_Lagi-lagi... aku... namaku bukan Moyashi... BaKanda..._

_**Putih... putih... seperti dirimu, Allen... suci dan polos... seperti dirimu...**_

_Tapi aku tidak suci..._

_Gelap..._

_Merah..._

_Bukan putih..._

_Bukan..._

_Dingin..._

_Mana?_

_Mana... kenapa kau pergi?_

_Bukankah kau berjanji... akan selalu di sampingku?_

_Mana..._

_Aku tidak bisa berjalan lagi..._

"_**ALLEN!"**_

"_**MOYASHI! BANGUN, SIALAN!"**_

"_**ALLEN-KUN! KUMOHON!"**_

"_**WALKER! WALKER!"**_

_Siapa?_

_Siapa?_

_Putih..._

_Sendirian..._

_Salju..._

_Air mata..._

_Menangis..._

_Basah..._

_Bukan..._

_Kenapa aku menangis?_

_Mana?_

_**Pergilah, Allen...**_

_Tidak..._

_Aku tidak ingin pergi..._

_Mana... selalu bersamamu..._

_Kenapa? Kenapa kau menggeleng?_

_Mana? Apa kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi?_

_**Allen, anakku... aku mencintaimu... mencintaimu... tapi kau tak bisa terus berada di sini...**_

_Kenapa?_

_Jangan! Jangan menghilang! Jangan!_

_**Teruslah berjalan... cintailah...**_

_MANA!_

oOoO~~ooOOoo~~OoOo

Kelopak mata itu terbuka perlahan, menampilkan mata abu-abu yang berair, yang menatap kosong ke atas. Tangannya menggapai ke udara kosong, mulutnya terbuka membisikkan nama dari orang yang paling berarti baginya, "Mana..."

Dia sama sekali tidak menyadari beberapa pasang mata yang menatapnya dengan pandangan yang merupakan campuran dari perasaan khawatir, lega, panik, dan syukur.

Tanpa disadarinya, airmata mengalir perlahan dari sudut matanya. Hujan sudah berhenti, sebagai gantinya, sekarang cahaya samar masuk dari jendela yang dibiarkan terbuka, menyinari remaja itu, memberikan kesan kesucian padanya. Malaikat putih yang terkutuk. Malaikat terindah yang paling disayangi oleh Tuhan. Malaikat yang terdampar di dunia tanpa sayap untuk membawanya terbang kembali ke surga.

"Mana..."

Tangannya yang dingin mendadak terasa hangat. Tangan kanannya yang menggapai udara, tidak lagi menggenggam udara kosong, tapi tangan orang lain. Dan dia merasakan, bahwa tangan kanannya juga sudah tidak terasa dingin lagi.

Dia menoleh ke samping, menatap remaja berambut merah yang sudah menggenggam tangan kanannya dengan kedua tangannya sendiri dan menekankannya ke dahinya, wajah remaja itu tersembunyi.

Dia lalu menatap ke kiri, ke arah tangan kiri ber-inocence-nya yang sudah di dekap erat oleh remaja lain berambut panjang yang diikat ekor kuda. Dia menunduk, menatap tangan yang didekapnya itu, membuat si pemilik tangan tidak bisa menatap wajah yang tersembunyi di balik poninya.

"Baka..."

Rambut perak bergerak perlahan ketika dia menoleh ke sekeliling ruangan. Menatap satu per satu orang yang berdiri di dekat ranjang pasiennya. Semua orang itu memiliki ekspresi yang hampir sama, wajah mereka dihiasi senyum dan tangisan syukur. Beberapa orang berusaha menyembunyikan airmatanya, tapi yang lain membiarkan remaja itu menatap dengan bebas wajah mereka yang basah oleh airmata.

Kemudian, sangat perlahan, dia merasakan ujung-ujung jarinya basah. Dia menyadari, dengan sentakan, bahwa dua remaja pria yang mengenggam tangannya seolah tangannya merupakan tambatan hidup mereka, menangis perlahan.

Dia tidak tahu kenapa, tapi kedua ujung bibirnya bergerak perlahan, menampilkan senyum, yang walau pun lemah, tapi masih merupakan senyum yang sangat indah. Senyum yang membuat semua orang berhenti bernafas. Bahkan, dua remaja yang ada di kanan dan kirinya mengangkat kepala mereka perlahan, memberikannya akses penuh untuk menatap mata mereka yang berlinangan dengan airmata.

Mereka semua menatapnya dalam diam, terpana oleh senyumnya. Dan perlahan, dia membuka bibirnya,

"Okaeri..."

.

.

.

**THE END...**** XD**

**A/N** DOOOOOON! Bercanda... XP

Bersambung kok! Masih bersambung! XD *evil smile* Apa? Masih kurang? Kurang seru? Motong ceritanya tega? Huahahahahaha! *cough* *cough* maaf, tapi plotbunny-ku makin lama makin kurus aja sih... ((tunggu, emang aku pernah bikin rancangan cerita? Oh, ya... nggak pernah...)) ALLEN MASIH HIDUP!-untuk sekarang- Yah, aku nggak setega itu juga... ((bohong))

Allen: *hugs* YUINA-SAN! Ternyata kau masih punya rasa belas kasih padaku!

Yuina: Bersyukurlah, Moya-tan!

Allen: BAIK! *hugs*

Lavi&Kanda: ...

Yuina: Apa?

Lavi: Tega! Kenapa aku ngerasa cerita ini bakal jadi YuLlen?

Yuina: *silly grin* maap deh...

Kanda: *pointed Mugen* Yuina...

Yuina: *eyeing mugen* ha... hai?

Kanda: Aku... tidak nangis... tidak!

Yuina: Tapi, Yuu-chan, plotbunny bilang kau harus menangis!

Kanda: Biar kubunuh si kelinci sialan itu!

Yuina: Yuu-chan! Kalau kau bunuh plotbunny-chan, para author nggak bakal bisa bikin cerita!

Allen: Tolong review! Terimakasih pada kalian yang sudah mereview dan memohon pada Yuina-san agar tidak membunuhku! Aku berhutang nyawa pada kalian! Dan aku juga berharap Yuina-san tidak akan berubah pikiran dan membunuhku!

Lavi: Disclaimer time! Karena chapter terakhir DGM itu bukan YuLlen, AreKan, LavEn, maupun Lucky, dan Yuu-chan pergi dan menci*piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip* (disensor Yuina) orang lain yang bukan Moya-tan, maka jelas bahwa author kita yang tidak akan membiarkan Kanda pergi dengan siapa pun selain Allen ini bukan Hoshino Katsura!

Yuina: *going to Emo corner and cursing Kanda and Alma*

Kanda&Allen&Lavi: *sweat drop*

Lavi: *cough* Kali ini dia jadi Emo bukan karena Disclaimer, tapi karena chapter terakhir DGM...

Allen: Entah kita harus bersyukur atau tidak...

Kanda: ...


	6. Chapter 6

_**KOWAI**_

_Mereka semua menatapnya dalam diam, terpana oleh senyumnya. Dan perlahan, dia membuka bibirnya,_

"_Okaeri..."_

Oo~~oo~~oO

"_Lavi."_

"_Un? Apa, Moyashi-chan?"_

"_Moyashi ja nai. Allen desu, baka Lavi"_

_Lavi tertawa lepas mendengar apa yang dikatakan Allen, sepertinya dia sudah belajar sedikit bahasa Jepang._

"_Lavi," Allen berkata lagi, kali ini tangannya meraih tangan Lavi._

_Lavi, yang terkejut, hanya bisa menatap Allen yang tersenyum padanya dengan jantung yang berdetak makin lama makin kencang saja, sehingga kalau dia terkena serangan jantung, Lavi tak akan heran._

_Allen menggerakkan bibirnya, tapi suaranya tak pernah terdengar._

_Dan perlahan semua memudar._

_Lavi sedang berdiri di atas bukit._

_Salju turun dari langit, membuat nyaris semua permukaan terutup warna putih._

_Dia menatap kosong ke jalan di bawah bukit. Tapi, kemudian matanya menangkap dua sosok manusia yang sedang berjalan bergandengan tangan._

_Yang satu adalah pria dewasa yang memakai topi tinggi dan jas buntut dan yang seorang lagi adalah anak berambut coklat muda yang sedang tertawa._

_Lavi terpana, dia mengenali anak itu._

_Dia tidak tahu kenapa, tapi sesuatu pada anak itu meneriakkan "ALLEN" pada Lavi._

_Dia Allen, Lavi berpikir. Allen saat dia masih kecil._

_Lavi tidak pernah melihat Allen waktu kecil, ataupun mendengar bagaimana penampilannya dulu. Tapi, tawa anak itu persis sama. Tawa anak itu sama dengan tawa Allen._

_Dan Lavi terus memandang, memandang dengan mata hijau tunggalnya dengan rasa iri dan ingin. Dia terus memandang, sampai kedua sosok itu menghilang di belokan jalan yang tertutup pepohonan._

_Oo~~oo~~oO_

Lavi membuka matanya perlahan, merasakan leher dan pinggangnya sakit. Alasan kenapa dia tiba-tiba terbangun di posisi menelungkup di atas ranjang rumah sakit itu adalah bisik-bisik dua orang yang tampaknya sedang berdebat.

"Kanda!" Lavi mengenali suara Allen, karena penasaran, Lavi tidak mengangkat kepalanya, tapi terus pura-pura tertidur. "Kanda... aku tidak bisa..."

"Moyashi," suara Kanda, mengejutkan, terdengar lembut. "Tidak apa-apa. Pelan-pelan saja."

"Tapi, Kan... _Yuu..._"

Jantung Lavi seolah nyaris berhenti. Tidak pernah dia menduga bahwa Allen akan memanggil Kanda seperti itu, dan hal itu membuat dadanya sesak.

"Hmph," Kanda bergumam pelan.

"Yuu! Aku bisa jalan sendiri!"

"Jangan protes, Moyashi. Belum ada tiga menit kau bilang kau tidak bisa jalan."

"Yuu!" Lavi bisa mendengar Allen merajuk, cemberut dan mengeluarkan senjata andalannya.

"Urusai na, Baka Moyashi."

"Jahat!" gumam Allen.

"Heh, ore no moyashi da."

"Hei! Aku bukan moyashi-mu!"

"Lalu?"

"Aku Allen-mu, kan? Kapan kau akan memanggilku dengan nama asliku?"

"Mimpi saja terus, mo-ya-shi."

"Y... Yuu! Tapi dulu kau bilang kalau aku bisa bertahan hidup lebih dari sebulan kau akan mengingat namaku."

"Tepat. Aku bilang 'mengingat', bukan 'memanggil', kan?"

"..."

Lavi bisa merasakan bahwa Allen cemberut.

Sesuatu yang berat diletakkan di sebelahnya, Lavi bisa merasakan tangan seseorang –tangan Allen- membelai rambutnya. Lavi masih tetap tak bergeming.

"Yuu?"

"Hm?"

"Lavi... pasti capek sekali, ya?"

"Ha, ano baka usagi!"

"Yuu, itu tidak baik."

"Urusai. Dan aku sejak dulu ingin tanya, jelas si baka usagi itu tahu bahasa Jepang, karena dia itu Bookman Junior, tapi, bagaimana kau bisa tahu bahasa Jepang?"

"Mana yang mengajariku... dulu sekali..."

"Moyashi?"

"Maaf, Yuu."

"Nandemonai da."

"Arigatou, Yuu."

"Moyashi?"

"Un?"

"Lavi tahu."

"Tahu apa?"

"Dia..." Kanda berhenti cukup lama, sepertinya menimbang untuk memberitahu Allen atau tidak. "Dia sepertinya dengar... sesuatu."

"Yuu?"

Jantung Lavi berdenyut kencang, dia tahu apa yang dimaksud Kanda.

Dia masih ingat sore itu...

Kanda berkata...

"_Baka-Moyashi... tepat setelah kau mengatakan... kau..."_

Mencintainya.

Allen dan Kanda.

Apa yang Lavi takutkan...

Apa yang Lavi ingin hindari...

Apa yang Lavi tak mau akui...

"Moyashi..."

"Ya?"

"Kapan kita mau mengatakan pada yang lain...?"

"Mengenai hubungan kita?"

"Ya."

"Yuu? Kenapa tiba-tiba?"

"Ore... aku..."

"Yuu?"

"Lupakan saja."

"Ya."

Dan ketakutan Lavi terbukti. Ketakutan Lavi menjadi kenyataan.

_Aku takut... bahwa Allen akan meninggalkanku..._

Tentu saja Lavi sudah menyadari ada yang aneh dengan dua orang itu sejak beberapa waktu, dia menjadi calon penerus Bookman bukan tanpa alasan.

Dia menyadari, tapi dia tak mau mengakui.

Kenyataan bahwa Kanda menjadi lebih dekat dengan Allen...

Kenyataan bahwa Allen bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri di depan Kanda...

Kenyataan bahwa dia, Lavi, tak akan pernah bisa merebut Allen dari sisi Kanda...

Kenyataan bahwa dia tidak boleh, dan tidak akan pernah bisa menolak bahwa dia, memiliki perasaan pada Allen.

Kenyataan bahwa dia tidak akan bisa bersama Allen.

Ketakutannya... menjadi nyata...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**A/N**_: Tenang, tenang, ini masih TBC, kok! Belum akan tamat dalam waktu dekat. Lavi... hamba mohon maaf..._

_Lavi: *menangis* HUEEEEE! Dan aku sudah berpikir kalau Yuina akan menjadikanku dan Allen sepasang kekasih!_

_Kanda: *wajah puas* heh, baka usagi wa baka da!_

_Allen: Maaf, Lavi..._

_Yuina: Urusai, baka trio!_

_Baka trio: HUH?_

_Yuina: Neah *sighing happily* apakah daku akan memunculkan dirimu yang tercinta di fic ini? Ah~~~_

_Kanda: Baka Fujoshi..._

_Yuina: *ignoring Kanda* Neah... marry me?_

_Kanda: *twitch* BAKA FUJOSHI!_

_Yuina: Yes, Neah? Wanna marry me?_

_Kanda: *unseating mugen* BAKA FUJOSHI! DON'T YOU DARE TO IGNORE ME!_

_Allen: Yuina melakukan segala daya dan upaya untuk tidak menghiraukan Kanda..._

_Lavi: Kenapa, sih, dengan Yuina? *berusaha menahan Kanda*_

_Kanda: grrrr_

_Allen: Nggak tahu..._


	7. Chapter 7

_**EGAO**_

_Kenyataan bahwa dia tidak boleh, dan tidak akan pernah bisa menolak bahwa dia, memiliki perasaan pada Allen._

_Kenyataan bahwa dia tidak akan bisa bersama Allen._

_Ketakutannya... menjadi nyata..._

"Pagi."

"Selamat pagi."

"Paket B siap!"

"Jadi itu…"

"… bisa dibilang…"

"Beneran?"

"Kyahahaha."

Lavi membenamkan kepalanya ke tangannya yang terlipat di atas meja. Dia sama sekali tidak bergerak, membiarkan saja suara-suara orang yang ada di sekitarnya, tidak berusaha mendengarkan ataupun membiarkan suara-suara itu menghilang.

"Lavi?" bisik Lenalee pelan, meletakkan mampan makanannya di depan mampan Lavi dan duduk di depan remaja yang tidak bergerak itu. "Kau kenapa?"

Lavi mengangkat kepalanya sedikit, hanya cukup supaya Lenalee bisa melihat mata hijau zambrut tunggalnnya yang seolah kehilangan cahaya yang biasanya selalu ada di sana.

"…"

Lenalee terdiam, meletakkan kembali sandwich yang sudah hendak dimakannya kembali ke mampan makanannnya. "Mengenai Allen, ya?" bisik Lenalee lagi, seolah takut ada orang yang akan mendengarkan mereka. "Aku sudah dengar dari Suster Kepala, katanya dia sudah sadar. Kenapa kau tampak tidak senang begitu?"

"Hmmm," Lavi bergumam tidak jelas, membuat Lenalee menghela nafasnya putus asa.

Lenalee menyadari ada yang salah dengan dua orang temannya itu.

Ya, mengenai Kanda dan Lavi.

Lenalee tahu dengan pasti bahwa alasan Allen terbangun bukan karena dia. Ya, walau dia juga menyukai Allen, tapi Lenalee menyadari bahwa rasa sukanya pada Allen masih kalah dengan perasaan dua remaja delapan belas tahun yang sangat bertolak belakang dan sudah dianggap sebagai sahabat baginya.

Ya, Lenalee Lee bukan gadis bodoh. Walau terlihat seperti itu, dia dan kakaknya sangat pandai dan peka.

Lenalee sudah menyadari tatapan-tatapan yang Lavi dan Kanda berikan pada Allen pada saat mereka tidak berpikir ada yang melihat.

Tatapan mereka penuh dengan rasa rindu dan ingin yang sangat jelas, sehingga terkadang membuat Lenalee tersipu sendiri.

Lenalee juga sudah menyadari bahwa Allen dan Kanda menjadi agak aneh satu sama lain untuk beberapa saat selama ini. Walau mereka bertengkar, mereka tidak pernah lagi meneriakkan kata benci untuk satu sama lain. Bagi Lenalee pula, sepertinya dua orang itu sudah mencapai tahap yang tidak bisa mereka, dia dan Lavi, campuri.

Kandalah yang menang.

Kanda sudah menang, bahkan sebelum pertempuran dimulai.

Jika Lenalee mau jujur pada dirinya sendiri, sebenarnya dia sudah tahu bahwa Kanda akan memenangkan Allen, bahkan sejak dua orang keras kepala itu pertamakali bertemu dan Kanda mencoba membunuh Allen.

Walau itu menyakitkan…

"Untuk Allen, untuk senyumnya," gumaman pelan Lavi itu menyentakkan Lenalee dari lamunannya.

Lenalee mengangkat pandangannya, hanya untuk menatap mata tunggal yang memancarkan kekeraskepalaan khas Lavi, sang Bookman Jr.

"Lenalee, kau pasti juga telah menyadarinya, kan?" kata Lavi pelan. "Allen dan Y… Kanda?"

"Ya," bisik Lenalee. "Apa yang harus… kita lakukan?"

"Kita… tidak boleh melakukan apapun," bisik Lavi lagi. "Untuk Allen. Untuk senyumnya. Kita harus menjaga senyumnya, apapun yang terjadi.

_Sama seperti kejadian di Ark dulu,_ pikir Lavi pahit, tangan terkepal di atas meja. _Perasaanmu yang kuat itu… kau seolah bersinar. Apa sebenarnya yang kau tanggung di pundakmu bersama dengan innocence-mu itu? Ini semua bagaikan, seperti cahaya… kau akan memudar… tapi, senyummu itu… agar kami bisa melihat senyummu… satu-satunya alasan bagi kami untuk… tetap bertarung…_

"Untuk senyum Allen…"

"Kita harus tersenyum," sambung Lavi. "Bersikap seperti biasa. Jangan buat dia khawatir. Dia sudah… punya cukup banyak hal untuk dikhawatirkan.

"_Aku… menjadi exorcist untuk menghancurkan AKUMA. Bukan untuk membunuh manusia…"_

_Kekuatan hatimu itu, Allen…_ pikir Lavi sambil menutup matanya rapat._ Kekuatan hatimu itu…_

Wajah sedih Allen saat tidak bisa menyelamatkan apa yang dia harapkan untuk selamatkan. Wajah serius Allen saat sedang bertarung. Wajah senang Allen. Senyum Allen…

Setiap saat, selalu saja, walau seperti apapun wajah dibuat Allen, Lavi selalu melihat kesedihan di dalam mata itu. Senyumnya yang sering sekali diiringi tekat kuat, perasaan sakit dan sedih, adalah senyum yang paling sering Lavi lihat. Juga merupakan wajah yang Lavi kagumi.

Allen adalah anak yang hebat dan tegar. Dia akan selalu tersenyum, dan senyumnya itulah yang akhirnya member mereka semangat untuk kembali bangkit dan bertempur.

Senyum Allen… adalah sesuatu yang harus dijaga.

Karena kalau tidak, kalau Allen berhenti tersenyum, maka seolah seluruh dunia juga akan tamat.

Karenanya, untuk Allen, Lavi akan tersenyum.

Walau rasanya sakit melihat Allen dengan Kanda, Lavi akan tetap tersenyum.

Untuk Allen.

Demi Allen.

Agar dia bisa tetap tersenyum. Agar senyumnya… bisa membuat Lavi dan yang lain terus melangkah dan bertarung.

Walau… apapun yang terjadi…

"_Lavi, aku ingin hidup… dengan menghadapi semua yang ada di jalanku."_

Ya Allen, pikir Lavi. Ya. Hiduplah seperti itu… dan jangan pernah menoleh…

.

.

.

**TBC**

**a/n: **_sip! Setelah menunggu lama, akhirnya chapter 7 dari Ai Monogatari ke luar juga! Yosh! Hachi, karena kamu yang akhirnya berhasil menendang author malas ini buat update… dan yang menyuruh hamba untuk hurry the fuck up (dia ngomongnya nggak gitu, kok! Sumpah! Bilangnya baiiiiiik banget, ampe-ampe jadi malu sendiri karena nggak buru-buru up!)_

_chapter lalu, lupa buat ngasih salam dan ucapan terimakasih buat anonymous review… dan juga review yang belum sempet dibales (males dan pikun level atas). Mungkin pembaca sadar, ya, kalau kadang-kadang profil-nya ganti jadi Malaysia? Ufuuu, sejumlah cerita yang up dan keluar selama bulan Januari-Februari ini semua bisa keluar berkata Shana AKA Emitrus yang sudah membantu author untuk mempublish and mengupdate karya-karya karena…_

_kanda: computer rusak…_

_allen: nggak ada internet…_

_lavi: dasarnya aja malas ke warnet…_

_baka trio: begitulah!_

_Sialan, tapi, yah, beneran lho, author berhutang budi sekali pada BFF author itu! XDDD oh, ya, ada yang pernah bilang kalau author ini selalu bikin cerita baru tapi jarang (BELUM tahu! BELUM!) namatin cerita yang lama… salahkan otak author yang selalu penuh dengan cerita gak jelas yang baru!_

_Allen: dia mau bikin lagi tuh…_

_Kanda: dua judul pula. Kumpulan cerita pendek sama AU…_

_Lavi: UPDATE VK NGAPA?_

_Yuina: =v=_

_Lavi: dang! Anyway! YUINA NOT AND NEVER OWN!_

_Allen: Karena Yuina lupa mana yang udah dibales, mana yang belum… ini dia! Dibalas semua dari preview bab 5! Yosh!_

_**Ao-Mido: *grin* Ya, Ao-Mido… ya, semoga Alma meninggal dengan MENDERITA dan meninggalkan Bakanda supaya si bodoh itu bisa kembali padaKU! Guahahahahaha!**_

_Lavi: Allen nakutin, deh… lanjut!_

_**Mii-chan: gyahahaha, pertengkaranku dengan Kanda? Nggak nduga aku bisa tereak-tereak dan adu mulut dengan Kanda, kan?**_

_Kanda: Shut up, Baka Usagi!_

_**Reyn-kun: emang, anak satu ini kalo up lama banget *ncekik author-nya* BTW! Apaan tuh! Grrr… aku ini, ya… aku ini… *blush***_

_Yuina: malu, tuh, malu! Malu dia! Nggak mau ngaku kalo dia seneng punya fan! XD_

_**Adel: Pendek? Biar deh… emang hamba pemalas *plak* ini… antara Allena, Yulen, dan Laven (rahasia) NEAH SAMA GUA SIALAN! *dihajar Kanda* eh, sorry… nggak ding… Neah milik bersama…**_

_Neah: *smile* duh, Yuina-chan… saya ini milik bersama, kok… yah…_

_**Mii-san: Ehm? Aku ganteng? Terimakasih *smile* Lavi menderita itu sudah biasa untuk Yuina-chan… hampir selalu begitu di dalam otaknya…**_

_Allen: Iya, si gila itu emang selalu suka nyiksa Lavi…_

_**Hachi Monogatari: Terimakasih… anda sampai repot2 nge-PM author ini *njewer kuping Yuina* kami harap chapter ini nggak mengecewakan…**_

_Lavi: Aku yakin chapter ini mengecewakan pake SEKALI! Oke! Yang terakhir!\_

_**Takazawa Kazuki: Wah! Makasih ya! MAKASIH BANGET! XDDD**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Early A/N!**_

_Kanda: Tumben Update bareng semua?_

_Allen: Euhm... Kado, katanya._

_Kanda: Buat?_

_Yuina: Rahasia... *nulis* *nulis*_

_Lavi: *pop in from nowhere* *holding a banquet of white lily and a box of chocolate* YUINA! HAPPY B-DAY!_

_Yuina: Eh? Lavi inget, ya? *beaming and hugs Lavi*_

_Kanda&Allen: ... *niat ngejutin dengan pura-pura nggak tahu tapi keduluan Lavi* BAK A USAGI! *death glare*_

_Lavi: *sweat droop* Yuina, terima kado dari mereka dulu, deh..._

_Yuina: Oh, ok!_

_Lavi: Yep! Benar, readers! Karena Yuina hari ini (tanggal 11 Maret) ulangtahun, dia pengen nyenangin kalian dengan update! Ok! Ok! Please! Please reviews!_

_Kanda: Dan kali ini, nggak ada disclaimer._

_Allen: Selain buat nyenangin dia, kalian juga sudah tahu kalau ini ... tahu artinya, kan?_

_Kanda: Che, kebanyakan omong kalian. Mulai chapter ini, review(s) akan dibalas di setiap akhir chapter, bersamaan dengan A/N. Che, mulai deh, ceritanya._

_**GENERAL CROSS FINDING OUT**__**? OR IS HE ALREADY KNOW?**_

_**OO**____**OO**_

_Untuk Allen._

_Demi Allen._

_Agar dia bisa tetap tersenyum. Agar senyumnya… bisa membuat Lavi dan yang lain terus melangkah dan bertarung._

_Walau… apapun yang terjadi…_

"Lavi, aku ingin hidup… dengan menghadapi semua yang ada di jalanku."

_Ya Allen, pikir Lavi. Ya. Hiduplah seperti itu… dan jangan pernah menoleh…_

_**OO~~OO**_

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Allen-kun?" tanya Lenalee sambil duduk di sebelah Allen, yang sedang makan (menghirup?) gunung makanannya.

"Hahu haikh-haikh shaha, Rhenrare," kata Allen dengan mulut penuh dan tersenyum, membuatnya tampak sangat imut.

Lenalee hampir saja menderita mimisan level atas kalau saja Lavi tidak tertawa dengan keras dari depannya. "Huahahahaha, Allen-chan! Bahasamu lucu! Coba kau telan makananmu dulu!" kata Lavi sambil tertawa keras, nyaris tersedak sepotong roti yang sedang dimakannya kalau saja _"panda-kick" by Pan... er, Bookman_, tidak datang dari belakang, sukses menyelamatkannya dari bahaya mati karena tersedak (walau mungkin niat Bookman bukan buat menyelamatkan muridnya itu, tapi untuk mendiamkan murid tersebut supaya orang-orang **/|baca: Kanda|\** bisa makan dengan tenang dan tidak mengamuk).

Allen menurut dan menelan makanannya, tepat ketika Kanda datang menghampiri meja mereka dan meletakkan nampan makanannya dan duduk di depan Allen dalam diam. Semua orang yang ada di kantin itu terdiam, menatap Kanda dengan pandangan heran seraya menghentikan semua kegiatan yang mereka sedang lakukan. Sejumlah orang bahkan tersedak tapi tidak ada yang berniat menolong mereka yang tersedak itu.

Keterkejutan mereka, tentu saja sangat wajar. Sebelum ini, tak satu kalipun Kanda Yuu pernah duduk dan makan dengan orang lain. Selalu ada satu meja kosong untuk Kanda sendiri.

Lavi menatap Kanda dengan tatapan heran sesaat, tapi kemudian, matanya yang semula berkilau penasaran menjadi meredup ketika dia menduga kenapa Kanda memilih duduk dengan mereka kali ini. Tanpa semua orang sadari, Lenalee juga tampak sedih selama beberapa detik sebelum kembali ke ekspresi wajahnya yang semula.

Allen, sebaliknya, begitu menyadari apa yang terjadi, tersenyum lebar dengan sangat senang, membuat Lavi dan Lenalee mau tidak mau merasa bersyukur karena Allen masih bisa tersenyum seperti itu. Kanda mengeluarkan bunyi che-ing yang biasa. Tapi, kalau orang memperhatikan cukup lama dan seksama, seperti Lavi dan Bookman, mereka bisa menyadari hilangnya ekspresi kesal di wajah Kanda, sorot matanya yang melembut drastis, dan bibirnya yang sedikit terangkat membentuk senyum kecil dan tipis yang nyaris tak terlihat. Tapi, itu hanya bertahan selama beberapa detik saja sebelum dia kembali tampak kesal dan melemparkan pandangan mengancam ke semua orang di dalam ruangan itu, otomatis membuat mereka mengalihkan perhatian dari meja empat orang exorcist itu dan kembali ke kegiatan mereka masing-masing.

Perlahan suara obrolan mulai terdengar. Tapi, di meja empat orang itu, masih belum ada yang bicara. Lavi dan Lenalee saling bertukar pandang.

Memanfaatkan kesempatan di mana tidak ada orang yang mengajaknya bicara, Allen dan Kanda memakan makanan mereka dalam diam, tentu saja, dengan tingkat adat kesopanan yang berbeda bagai langit dan bumi.

"Bosan, ya?" kata Lavi dengan senyum usil, memecahkan keheningan. "Coba kalau ada misi!"

Allen membeku di tengah gerakannya, membuat tiga pasang mata dari teman-teman exorcist-nya menatap ke arahnya.

"OI! BAKA DENSHIIIII!"

Allen segera melompat berdiri, melihat ke segala arah dengan panik untuk mencari asal suara dari sang iblis berambut merah yang lebih mirip setan dibandingkan para akuma itu. "S, s, shisho!" Allen tampak gemetar, otomatis membuat teman-temannya lupa kalau Allen baru saja bertingkah aneh.

Dan, benar saja, sepasang tangan mencengkram Allen dengan keras di bahu remaja berambut perak itu, membuat Kanda menggeram marah dan Lavi nyaris berteriak frustasi.

"Oi, kau kenapa?" geram Cross Marian, membuat Allen berjengit.

Untunglah, Froi Tiedoll segera datang dan membebaskan Allen dari cengkraman baja sang _womanizer _gensei. "Marian, jangan terlalu keras pada Allen," kata Tiedoll, menyerahkan tubuh gemetar Allen ke Lavi yang segera membawanya duduk kembali ke bangku.

"Aku tahu kau khawatir pada Allen, tapi, tidak baik kalau datang-datang kau langsung menakutinya begitu," kata Tiedoll lagi.

"Tch, bukan urusanmu," decak Cross, kembali menyulut sebatang rokok. "Ngomong-ngomong, aku dengar gosip aneh kemarin, waktu kau katanya nyaris mati."

"Shiso?" Allen mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap pria yang sudah menyelamatkannya itu.

"Kau... siapa di antara tiga orang itu yang merupakan kekasihmu?" tanya Cross tenang, seolah dia hanya menanyakan masalah cuaca, membuat empat orang exorcist muda itu merona merah dengan kejelasan yang berbeda-beda ketika mendengar kata 'kekasih' ke luar dari murut Cross Gensei.

Anehnya, rona merah muka Lavi-lah yang paling sulit disadari, disusul oleh Kanda. Rona muka Allen cukup jelas, sementara Lenalee tampak benar-benar merah merona.

"Aku harap ini bukan Lenalee," geram Cross, menjentikkan abu dari ujung rokoknya. "Aku tidak mau ada Komurin berkeliaran lagi di sini."

"Yang bisa anda katakan, Marian Cross-Gensei," kata Bookman, tiba-tiba muncul dan mengenggam bahu Lavi yang berjongkok di sebelah Allen. "Murid-ku ini jelas bukan orang yang berhubungan dengan Walker. Sehijau apapun, dia masih seorang Bookman."

Tanpa orang-orang sadari, sesuatu dalam diri Lavi hancur perlahan.

"Dan... INI BUKAN LENALEE-CHAN! BUKAN! BUKAN! BUKAN!" sang supervisor mendadak muncul sambil menangis dan memeluk kaki Lenalee. "BUKAN! HUWEEEEE! BUKAN!"

Lenalee hanya menggelengkan kepala putus asa, sementara semua orang yang ada di sana menghela nafas melihat tingkah laku supervisor mereka yang sepertinya punya indra ke-6 kalau menyangkut adiknya itu. Maksudnya, selain Marie, tidak mungkin ada orang yang bisa mendengar pembicaraan dengan volume biasa yang berjarak 3 lantai dari tempatnya berada. Yah, kecuali kalau Komui memang adalah salah satu stalker pribadi milik Lenalee, seperti yang dicurigai orang-orang di BO. Tapi, itu masih tidak bisa menjelaskan bagaimana Komui bisa mendadak muncul dalam waktu kurang dari 5 menit.

"Jadi..." General Tiedoll berbisik. "Hanya tinggal _dia_, ya?"

Semua mata, kecuali Allen dan _dia _sendiri, bergerak ke satu orang yang tersisa di sana.

Kanda Yuu.

Kanda hanya menghela nafas dan mengangguk. Mengakui bahwa benar, dia adalah orang yang digosipkan dengan Allen. Tentu saja, tidak ada satupun yang bisa menjamin kalau Kanda tidak akan mencoba membunuh si penyebar gosip.

"Hmmm," Cross bergumam.

Lalu, tanpa banyak kata, Cross berbalik dan pergi, meninggalkan Tiedoll yang menangis bahagia dan Allen yang semerah kepiting rebus.

"Tch, samurai-boy, kalau kau lukai murid-ku, aku akan membunuhmu, ingat itu."

Sekali lagi, semua orang menoleh ke arah Cross yang sudah menghilang di balik pintu. Kanda menyeringai dan berkata tenang, "Heh, seperti aku akan membiarkannya terluka saja selama aku masih hidup."

Sekali lagi, seluruh darah Lavi seolah membeku.

Keheningan panjang menimpa seluruh ruangan itu dengan beban yang lebih berat dari seluruh baja di dunia.

Akhirnya, yang memecahkan keheningan itu adalah suara batuk kecil Komui.

"Allen Walker, Kanda Yuu, Lenalee Lee, Lavi, kalian bertiga akan mendapat misi ke Korea untuk membereskan akuma yang ada di sana. Detailnya akan aku berikan nanti."

.

.

.

**TBC**

**A/N: MISI! MISI! YAY! MISI! XDDDD ADEGAN PERTARUNGAN! Trololololol! YATTA! YATTA! *nari2 gaje* BTW, iklan! Silahkan baca kumpulan oneshot author ini! Dan silahkan review kalau ingin author ini bikin cerita tertentu! Chapter pertama sucking ass, tapi... chapter ke-2 FULL ROMANCE! XDDD silahkan! Silahkan!**

**Lavi: dagang kacang...**

**Allen: BTW, chapter ini... aneh, ya?**

**Kanda: he-eh...**


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: GOMENASAI! TAT Maaf! Maafkan hamba! Hamba... hamba... A; Ukh... (nggak ada alasan buat keterlambatan ini... MAAFKAN SAYA! T^T**_

_**Kanda: URUSAI DA!**_

_**Lavi: Cep, cep, Yuina-chan... *sweat droop* mulai aja ntu ceritanya...**_

_**Allen: *cough* Yuina not own...**_

"_**ANO KAMEN"**_

_**That Mask**_

Allen dan Lenalee tidak tahu apa salah mereka sehingga mereka harus mengalami nasib seperti ini.

Terutama sekali, Allen tidak tahu kenapa dia sesial ini.

Lenalee menghelas nafas putus asa, bergumam bahwa dia akan pergi ke luar sebentar.

Allen menangis dalam hati.

Di sinilah dia. Terjebak di antara dua cowok yang sedang berusaha saling bunuh di dalam kamar mereka di kapal yang sedang berlayar di laut. Lebih tepatnya, Kanda berusaha membunuh Lavi dengan Mugen dan Lavi menghindari dan menepis Mugen dengan Innocent miliknya sendiri.

_Ya Tuhan... kenapa harus seperti ini, sih? HUWA! MANA!_ Teriak Allen dalam hati, menunduk untuk menghindari sepotong besar kayu dari kaki tempat tidur yang melayang ke arahnya.

"UWA! YUU-CHAN!" Lavi berteriak sambil tertawa senang, menunduk tepat pada waktunya, karena Mugen baru saja diayunkan ke tempat di mana lehernya berada kurang dari satu nano detik yang lalu.

_Lavi... jangan-jangan kau itu benar-benar ingin mati, ya? _Pikir Allen, anime's sweat droop muncul di atas kepalanya. _Atau kau hanya orang yang suka bahaya?_

"_**BAKA USAGI!"**_suara teriakan Kanda yang terdengar nyaris... err, persis seperti suara sang iblis itu sendiri, merupakan tanda yang ditunggu Allen, karena begitu Kanda berteriak dengan nada _itu_, Allen langsung berlari ke luar dari ruangan kapal itu dan mengunci pintunya.

Allen segera berbalik dan bersandar di pintu yang sudah dia kunci dengan segala macam rantai dan gembok yang muncul secara ajaib dari dalam seragam exorcistnya dan menghela nafas lega, mengabaikan suara benda yang hancur, teriakan-teriakan kesakitan dan kemarahan dan entah suara apa lagi yang tak dikenalinya dan tak ingin dia kenali.

"Allen?" suara lembut Lenalee Lee menyentakkan Allen dari kelegaan sesaat yang muncul dari kebebasannya dari Ruangan Neraka (quote: Komui) (claimer: Kanda dan Lavi).

"Oh. Hei, Lenalee," sapa Allen. "Dari mana?"

"Aku ambil minuman dari dapur kapal," kata Lenalee sambil tersenyum lembut. "Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang terjadi di dalam?"

"Eh," Allen nyengir bersalah, menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya dengan gugup. "Lavi dan Kanda sedang... erm... bermain?"

"..." wajah Lenalee merupakan campuran dari wajah orang yang putus asa dan marah, tapi memutuskan untuk mendiamkan semua itu. "Haaa... aku harap mereka tak menghancurkan kamar itu sepenuhnya... dan untungnya, kamar kita tidak ada di bagian dasar kapal. Kalau tidak..."

Allen dan Lenalee langsung memucat begitu memikirkan kemungkinan apa yang akan terjadi kalau kamar mereka (yang sedang dalam tahap penghancuran oleh Kanda dan Lavi) ada di bagian dasar kapal.

"Aku nggak mau tahu! Nggak mau!" Allen berteriak sambil menggelengkan kepalanya keras-keras. "LINK SIALAN! Kenapa kita nggak boleh pakai Ark saja?"

"Karena Leverier gila dan suka menyiksa kita?" tawar Lenalee putus asa.

_Perjalanan ini akan jadi perjalanan yang panjaaaaaaaaaaang... padahal hanya dari Cina... _pikir Allen dan Lenalee. _Apa kami bisa hidup sampai dua minggu lagi, ya? Semoga kapalnya tidak tenggelam karena Kanda dan Lavi... ((plus (Allen)(Lenalee))_

_**Oo~~oo~~oO**_

"_**Hei, Deak*. Apa kau tahu kenapa kita di sebut Bookman?"**_

"_Karena kita mencatat sejarah, kan, Jiji?"_

"_**Ada alasan lain, Deak."**_

"_Jiji?"_

"_**Kita tidak punya nama, tidak punya perasaan, tidak punya asal, tidak punya rumah. Tugas kita hanyalah untuk mencatat sejarah tanpa ikut campur. Bagi kita, manusia itu hanyalah tinta di atas kertas, dan kita, yang dengan tanpa perasaan mengumpulkan dan menjaga kertas-kertas itu dan menyatukannya dalam buku adalah buku itu sendiri. Karena itu, kita adalah Bookman. Kita tak boleh dipengaruhi. Jangan lupakan tugasnya, Bookman Junior. Jangan lupa, bahwa kita tak boleh memiliki perasaan."**_

Tapi, _jiji_... walau hanya sedikit... aku ingin tahu seperti apa rasanya menjadi manusia normal itu. _Ne, jiji_, di dalam hidupmu itu... walau hanya sekali... tak pernahkah kau merasakan bagaimana rasanya menjadi manusia itu? Bagaimana... _perasaan_ itu? _Ne, jiji_... Lavi juga hanyalah satu dari sekian banyak nama yang kumiliki. _Lavi_ hanyalah sekedar alias, sekedar topeng... _jiji_? Tapi kenapa... topeng _**Lavi**_ ini sulit sekali kulepas? _Aku _adalah... _siapa_? _Aku_ ini... _apa_?

_Jiji_, kau bilang... sebagai seorang Bookman, aku tak boleh memiliki perasaan... kalau begitu... apa ini tandanya aku telah gagal sebagai Bookman? Tapi... kalau aku gagal sebagai Bookman... aku ini apa? Aku... aku hanya tahu bagaimana hidup sebagai Bookman... _jiji..._ bagaimana?

_**Oo~~oo~~oO**_

_**Pasang topeng itu...**_

_**Bersembunyi di balik topeng ini...**_

_**Aku... Allen Walker... selalu bersembunyi di balik topeng ini...**_

_**Aku yang sebenarnya itu seperti apa?**_

_**Apakah seorang gentleman seperti yang kuperlihatkan sehari-hari?**_

_**Ataukah Dark Allen yang hanya muncul dalam keadaan-keadaan tertentu?**_

_**Apakah kedua-duanya?**_

_**Atau malah bukan keduanya?**_

_**Salah.**_

_**Topeng yang kupakai ini adalah topeng Mana.**_

_**Aku yang berjalan terus dengan Mana sebagai alasan.**_

_**Aku selalu bersembunyi di balik nama Mana.**_

_**Ini adalah topeng yang tak bisa kulepas.**_

_**Topeng yang akan selalu kupakai.**_

_**Karena, di dunia ini...**_

_**Tak ada yang bernama Allen Walker.**_

_**Karena aku adalah...**_

_**Adalah...**_

_**Siapa?**_

_**Oo~~oo~~oO**_

"_You, the one who hide behind that __façade~_

_Behind that smiling mask~_

_Behind that anger face~_

_Disappearing like sand~_

_A thousand wind blowing the flower~_

_Thou don't look back~_

_A windy day~_

_The façade broken~_

_Would you come and see~_

_That it is not what you see~_

_Everything gone~_

_Disappear like nothingness~_

_So, would you see~_

_That everything you believe 'till now are fake~_

_Then, would you come here~_

_You, who love everyone~"_

"Road?"

Road mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela untuk menatap Tyki yang berdiri di ambang pintu dengan mata yang menyiratkan keingin tahuan. "Ya, Tyki?" kata Road, riang.

"Lagu yang sedih, ya?" gumam Tyki, yang disambut anggukan dan senyum Road. "Lagu itu... tentang _shounen_?"

"Yep," kata Road, melompat untuk duduk di bingkai jendela dan mengayunkan kakinya. "Cocok sekali, kan?"

"Hm... jadi... menurutmu, bagaimana keadaan _shounen_ sekarang?"

Road mengangkat bahu, senyum masih tampak di wajahnya. "Yang kutahu hanya satu hal," kata Road riang. "Kalau dia memilih Kanda Yuu, pada akhirnya, Allen akan sedih~"

"Kenapa, Road?" bisik Tyki, berjalan masuk ke kamar Road.

"Karena Kanda Yuu memiliki rahasia yang akan menyakiti orang yang mencintainya~" kata Road riang. "Akan tetapi... memilih siapapun, sebenarnya Allen akan menderita~"

"Hm, kalau Bookman junior, aku bisa mengerti alasanya. Bookman tak memiliki perasaan, dan pada akhirnya, eyepatch-kun akan meninggalkan _shounen_. Tapi, kalau gadis exorcist itu?"

"Karena gadis itu adalah beban yang terlalu berat untuk Allen," kata Road. "Gadis yang terlalu baik dan peduli pada semua orang. Dengan sifat dasar Allen yang sama dengannya, maka~ maka Allen hanya akan berakhir menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Yah, walau Lenalee adalah boneka yang bagus~"

"Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan, _ne_, Road?" kata Tyki, senyum sadis terbentuk di wajah tampannya.

"Fufufu, lihat saja, Tyki~"

_**Oo~~oo~~oO**_

"UWA! AKHIRNYA SAMPAI JUGA!" teriak Allen lega, berlutut dan mencium tanah. "Aku pikir aku akan mati!"

"Che, Moyashi... jangan berlebihan begitu," geram Kanda.

"Berlebihan apanya, BaKanda! Sudah berapa kali kau nyaris menenggelamkan kapal, hah?" bentak Allen pada samurai berambut panjang itu, yang dibalas dengan decakan kesal dari satu-satunya lelaki berambut hitam di grup itu.

"Maa, maa," kata Lavi, melingkarkan lengannya di leher Allen. "Tenang, dong, kalian berdua! Ayo kita jalan! Tujuan kita masih jauh!"

"Lavi benar. Kalau kita mau sampai ke ibukota sebelum malam datang, kita harus segera berjalan," kata Lenalee.

Dan mengingat saat itu masih sekitar jam setan alias jam tiga pagi, Allen mau tidak mau mengeluh, "Tidak bisa kita makan dulu atau bagaimana?"

"Belum ada restoran yang buka, idiot!" bentak Kanda, membuat dua orang itu langsung saling mendelik.

"Ya Tuhan! Kalau ada yang melihat kalian, tak akan ada yang menduga kalau kalian ini teman, apalagi sepasang kekasih!" geram Lavi, menyambar lengan masing-masing temannya dan menyeret mereka. "Ayo, dong! Keburu malam!"

"Lavi!" keluh Allen. "Ini bahkan belum PAGI!"

"Bukan urusanku! AKU HANYA INGIN MISI INI CEPAT SELESAI! WUA! JIJI!"

_Lavi kenapa sih? _Pikir Allen, Lenalee dan Kanda heran.

_Yah, baka usagi memang selalu akan jadi baka usagi, _pikir Kanda tak peduli.

Beberapa jam kemudian, kata "Aku lapar," terdengar dari mulut Allen, disertai bunyi keras perut yang memohon untuk diberi makan.

Tapi, sebelum Lavi atau Lenalee bisa menghibur Allen dan Kanda mengatakan sesuatu yang kasar tapi pada akhirnya mencarikan makanan untuk Allen, ledakan terjadi tak ada 500 meter dari mereka.

"What the..." gumam Allen, merasakan matanya bereaksi pada sesuatu yang membuat ledakan itu. "AKUMA!"

Suara teriakan "INNOCENT ACTIVATE!" terdengar dari kiri-kanan Allen ketika teman-teman dan Allen sendiri mengaktifkan senjata mereka.

"Aduh... saat aku kelaparan juga..." gumam Allen kesal.

"Hahaha..." tawa Lavi tanpa humor.

"Serang saja," gumam Kanda.

Lenalee yang sudah terbang di udara dengan Dark-turned-Crimson Boot-nya memekik, "NOAH!"

Ketiga remaja di tanah saling berpandangan tak percaya. "DI SAAT SEPERTI INI!" teriak Kanda kesal. "Oi, kau bisa lihat yang mana?"

"Fufufu, heya~"

"Sial! Jangan langsung dia, dong!" maki Lavi ketika Road Camelot muncul di depan mereka.

"Wah wah, aku juga ada, lho..."

Keempat exorcist itu segera menoleh ke belakang, mata mereka melebar ngeri ketika menyadari kalau suara itu berasal dari Tyki Mikk.

Dua Noah sekali tempur, dan kemampuan Allen juga menurun karena remaja itu belum sarapan.

Mereka hampir sama dengan mati.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**TBC (clify :3)**_

_***Deak: Nama sebelum **__**Lavi**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**THE ONE AND ONLY**_

_Keempat exorcist itu segera menoleh ke belakang, mata mereka melebar ngeri ketika menyadari kalau suara itu berasal dari Tyki Mikk._

_Dua Noah sekali tempur, dan kemampuan Allen juga menurun karena remaja itu belum sarapan._

_Mereka hampir sama dengan mati._

_oO~~**~~Oo_

_**Berlari dan berlari...**_

_**Jangan pernah berhenti...**_

_**Terus dan terus...**_

_**Bagai mengerjar sesuatu yang tak akan dapat tersentuh...**_

_**Melihat...**_

_**Menatap...**_

_**Dan terus berharap...**_

_**Allen...**_

_**Aku terus mengejarmu...**_

_**Melewati seribu malam...**_

_**Melewati seribu tahun...**_

_**Melewati ruang dan waktu...**_

_**Tapi kau seolah tak terkejar...**_

_**Selalu dan selalu...**_

_**Bagaikan cahaya yang tak tersentuh...**_

_**oO~~**~~Oo**_

Tyki Mikk dan Road Kamelot dengan tenang mulai menyerang keempat exorcist itu. Kanda dan Allen versus Tyki, Lenalee dan Lavi versus Road.

Road tertawa cerah dan membawa Lavi dan Lenalee ke dunia mimpinya, memblokir mereka dari pertarungan Kanda dan Allen.

"Hehehe~~~" Road tertawa ceria. "Nee, nee~ aku malas bertarung nih~ ayo ngobrol saja~"

"ENAK SAJA!" teriak Lavi marah. "Apa gunanya kau mengurung kami kalau hanya untuk ngobrol? Dasar Noah gila!"

Road hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya riang sambil bersiul-siul. "Kami masih punya innocence untuk dicari, jadi, tolong biarkan kami pergi kalau kau tak ingin bertarung," desis Lenalee marah sambil mengertakkan giginya.

"Percuma~" kata Road riang, membuat Lenalee dan Lavi tersentak. "Kami sudah menghancurkan innocence-nya, kyahahahaha!"

"Road... kau..."

"'Sup! Aku nggak punya waktu buat main dengan kalian tau~~~ alasan kami ke mari itu hanya untuk membunuh si samurai-boy dan membawa Allen~"

"MEMBUNUH YUU!"

"Diam, usagi-kun," kata Road sambil tersenyum manis. "Bukannya kalau si samurai-boy tidak ada, kalian akan kekurangan saingan, huh~?"

Wajah Lenalee dan Lavi memucat mendengar apa yang Road katakan. Tapi, tetap saja mereka tak akan membiarkan teman seperjuangan mereka, nakama mereka, dibunuh begitu saja. Dan apa yang mereka dengar mengenai mengambil Allen? Dasar Noah kurang ajar!

Seolah bisa membaca pikiran dua orang exorcist yang marah itu, Road hanya tersenyum dan membuka mulutnya, bernyanyi...

"_Thou, the one who hide behind that __façade~_

_Behind that smiling mask~_

_Behind that anger face~_

_Disappearing like sand~_

_A thousand wind blowing the flower~_

_Thou don't look back~_

_A windy day~_

_The façade broken~_

_Would you come and see~_

_That it is not what you see~_

_Everything gone~_

_Disappear like nothingness~_

_So, would you see~_

_That everything you believe 'till now are fake~_

_Then, would you come here~_

_You, who love everyone~_

_But, the one you love~_

_Did he love you?_

_He, the one who hide some dark past~_

_He, who promised another~"_

Di belakang punggung Road, dari yang semula hanya berupa bayangan hitam kekosongan tak terbatas, keluar sebuah jendela yang menampilkan keadaan di luar sana...

Road masih tersenyum...

Jantung Lavi seolah diremas. Sakit... sakit...

Merah darah...

Merah...

Tyki yang tertawa bagai psikopat...

Allen dan Kanda yang berdarah di beberapa tempat...

Tease... Tease mengerubungi tangan Kanda...

Allen berteriak... berteriak...

Lavi bisa mendengar Lenalee menangis...

Tapi tubuh Lavi sendiri seolah tidak bisa bergerak. Tidak bisa berkedip. Tidak bisa berpikir... seolah seseorang telah merubahnya menjadi batu. Memaksanya menonton kenyataan yang bagai mimpi buruk...

Allen... Allen...

Hanya Allen yang Lavi pikirkan...

Allen... Allen...

Allen menghancurkan Tease milik Tyki. Satu demi satu... satu demi satu...

Tapi semua sudah terlambat. Terlambat...

Kanda kehilangan satu tangan...

Allen menangis...

Kanda berteriak...

Tyki Mikk menghunuskan tangannya ke punggung Allen.

Kanda... Kanda...

Semua bagai ingatan kabur yang sudah lama terlupakan...

Bagi Lavi... semua bagai sesuatu yang tak bisa dia percaya. Mimpi buruk. Hanya mimpi buruk...

Lavi tidak percaya apa yang dia lihat...

Kanda... Kanda Yuu...

Melompat untuk menerima serangan Tyki...

Tangan Tyki menembus tubuhnya...

Menghancurkan jantungnya...

Allen terpana...

Lavi terpana...

Lenalee menangis...

Road tertawa...

Tyki tersenyum bengis...

Kanda menatap... tapi tak melihat...

Ambruk bagai boneka yang dipotong talinya...

Allen berteriak... berteriak...

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAK!"

Lavi hanya bisa menatap dengan pandangan kosong ketika Allen dengan buas menyerang Tyki.

Lavi tahu bahwa Allen hanya pernah sekali mengamuk seperti ini dari Cross-gensei. Mengamuk bagai binatang buas. Mengamuk dengan mata yang penuh kemarahan, kesedihan, dan dendam.

Lavi seolah bisa merasakan rasa sakit Allen dari dalam diri remaja berambut perak itu.

Sakit...

Sangat sakit...

Dan tanpa bisa dicegah, airmata Lavi pun mengalir... mengalir... mengalir bagai butir demi butir kristal... mengalir... tak terhentikan...

Lavi menangis untuk Allen... rasa sakit Allen adalah rasa sakitnya. Rasa sedih Allen, adalah kesedihannya...

Ini semua menyakitkan... menyakitkan... tak terhentikan...

Road tersenyum kejam, gadis Noah itu lalu membebaskan dua orang yang nyaris hancur itu kembali ke alam nyata.

Ke dunia di mana sudah tidak ada lagi Kanda Yuu. Dunia di mana Allen Walker mengamuk bagai binatang buas yang terluka.

Tak ada yang bisa lebih menyakitkan dari itu untuk mereka berdua.

Road masih tersenyum...

oO~~**~~Oo

_Gelap..._

_Sakit..._

_Merah..._

_Darah..._

_Ini semua bohong, kan?_

_Bohong?_

_Mana..._

_Mana..._

_Jangan pergi, Mana..._

_Mana..._

_Aku..._

_Aku..._

_Aku kehilangan orang yang kusayangi..._

_Mana..._

_Apa yang harus kulakukan?_

_Mana..._

_Mana!_

_MANA!_

_Kumohon..._

_Kumohon..._

_Aku kesepian..._

_Sakit..._

_Mana..._

_Aku sudah tak mau sendirian lagi..._

_Mana..._

_Mana?_

"_Ne... a... h..."_

_M, Mana?_

_Si, siapa yang kau panggil?_

_Mana... Mana..._

_Aku Allen, bukan Neah!_

_Mana... kenapa?_

_..._

_Yuu..._

_Kenapa kau juga..._

_Kenapa kau juga meninggalkanku?_

_Kau sudah berjanji untuk selalu bersama..._

_Bukankah kau..._

"_Al... ma..."_

_Y, Yuu!_

_Yuu?_

_Yuu..._

_Kenapa kau juga..._

_Kenapa kau juga..._

_Memanggil nama orang lain...?_

_Apa aku... memang harus selalu sendirian?_

_Apa aku... tidak boleh... bahagia...?_

_Apa aku... memang... tidak pantas dicintai?_

"_**Allen... Allen... aku mencintaimu... Allen... sadarlah... Allen... Allen...? Aku akan selalu bersamamu... Allen... sudah tidak apa-apa... aku akan selalu menjagamu... Allen... aku tak akan membiarkanmu kesepian... aku akan selalu bersamamu... karena itu... kumohon..."**_

_Siapa? Siapa itu? Suara siapa itu?_

_Suara yang terdengar kesepian..._

_Yang terasa akrab..._

_Yang membuatku seolah merasa penting..._

_Siapa?_

_Siapa dia?_

_Apa dia benar-benar..._

_Atau..._

_Aku tidak tahu..._

_Aku sudah tidak mau bangun lagi..._

_Ini semua..._

_Kalau memang di dunia nyata sudah tidak ada lagi yang tersisa bagiku..._

_Lebih baik aku di sini... dalam kekosongan..._

"_**Allen... Allenku yang berharga..."**_

_K, kenapa...?_

_Kenapa kau menyebut namaku seolah aku yang paling berharga bagimu?_

_Siapa...?_

"_**Allen..."**_

_La... vi...?_

oO~~**~~Oo

Ini semua seolah hari di mana Allen bisa atau tak bisa terbangun kembali lagi.

Semua orang panik...

Semua orang sedih...

Apalagi... apalagi karena mereka juga sudah kehilangan salah satu exorcist terkuat mereka.

Allen yang memilih tertidur... tertidur...

Lavi duduk di samping tempat tidur Allen. Wajah pucat karena dia sudah seminggu tidak tidur dan tetap menunggui Allen.

Lavi masih ingat bagaimana dia melompat untuk meraih Allen. Masih ingat bagaimana Allen langsung jatuh pingsan di tangannya. Dia masih ingat tawa dua orang Noah itu. Masih ingat bagaimana mereka pergi dengan janji bahwa mereka akan membawa Allen pada pertemuan selanjutnya.

Lavi memejamkan matanya dan menggenggam tangan Allen lebih kuat.

Ini semua terasa sangat menyakitkan...

Lavi kembali menundukkan kepalanya, membisikkan permohonan agar Allen segera terbangun...

"Allen..." bisik Lavi. "Allen..."

Lavi menyentakkan kepalanya untuk menatap wajah Allen ketika dia merasakan tangan dingin dan kecil Allen menggenggam balik tangannya. Wajah Lavi berubah dari horor ke keterkejutan kemudian lega dan senang ketika dia melihat mata Allen terbuka.

Lavi segera melompat dan memeluk Allen yang tampak bingung. Mata Allen menatap kosong...

"Allen... Allen..." bisik Lavi ke telinga Allen. "Allen... aku akan menjagamu... memang sulit... tapi aku akan membantumu... akan selalu ada di sisimu..."

"La... vi..." bisik Allen dengan suara serak. "Lavi... aku ingin melupakannya... Lavi... aku ingin melupakannya..."

"Ya, Allen... ya..."

"Sakit... sakit sekali, Lavi... seolah ada yang meremas jantungku... Lavi... aku sudah tidak mau..."

"Allen... walaupun sulit... aku akan membantumu... akan selalu ada di sampingmu... sedikit demi sedikit... untuk melupakan dia..."

"Lavi..."

"Allen, aku berjanji..."

Lavi bisa merasakan senyum sedih Allen ketika dia menyembunyikan wajahnya di pundak Lavi untuk menangis.

_Allen..._

oO~~**~~Oo

Lavi selalu ada di sisinya.

Lavi menepati janjinya...

Selalu ada di sisi Allen...

Selalu membantunya...

Sedikit demi sedikit Allen kembali menjadi dirinya sendiri...

Sudah tidak ada lagi wadah kosong tanpa jiwa yang berduka karena kepergian seorang Kanda...

Allen sudah berpikir... bahwa dia bisa melangkah maju...

Sudah bisa berjalan kembali meninggalkan kenangannya dengan Kanda...

Allen merasa... bahwa dia akan bisa jatuh cinta kembali tanpa merasa bersalah...

Mungkin ini yang terakhir...

Mungkin...

Mungkin kali ini, dia tidak akan ditinggalkan sendiri...

Karena Lavi selalu ada di sisinya...

Karena Lavi akan selalu... selalu... selalu...

Mungkin kalau dengan Lavi... Allen tak akan merasa kesepian lagi...

Tapi... Lavi menghilang...

Menghilang di hari yang sama dengan hari kematian Kanda...

Menghilang dari Black Order bersama dengan Bookman...

Meninggalkan Allen sendirian lagi...

Meninggalkan Allen yang sudah belajar untuk mencintainya...

Meninggalkan Allen... hanya dengan sepucuk surat yang disembunyikan dengan cerdik di dalam mulut Timcanpi.

Dan sekali lagi... Allen berduka...

.

.

.

**A/N: er... ini satu chapter sebelum chapter terakhir dari Ai Monogatari, Lavi Side... Ending yang sudah aku nanti-nantikan sebelumnya... ending tak terduga, mungkin... setelah ini... SAYA TELAH GAGAL! T^T TELAH GAGAL! DX**

**Kanda: LU BUNUH GUE!  
Allen: EKH! Emang kamu pikir aku apa? Mainan? Kok aku selalu menderita gini sih?**

**Lavi: MAAF ALLEN! MAAF!**

**Yuina: *sob* satu chapter lagi... dan aku akan mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada cerita ini...**

**Yah, tanggapan review:**

**Yukira Maaf, capter ini juga pendek... tapi ini nyaris berakhir... berakhir... T^T**

**Reikyaku Kinri Saya juga nggak puas... tapi emosi dan imajinasi saya lagi nggak bisa diajak kerja sama... apalagi ada banyak hal yang bikin stress... nah... ini... ini... T^T K, karena chapter yang setelah ini sudah selesai ditulis... jadi update chapter terakhirnya akan cepat...**

**Hachi the Bloody Prince Ini lanjutannya udah ke luar. Yang selanjutnya juga akan segera ke luar... lagi2 ending gak jelas...**


	11. The End

_**EPILOGUE**_

_Dear Allen,_

_Hei, Allen. Mungkin kau kaget menerima surat ini. Aku juga akan kaget kalau kau membaca surat ini, karena ini adalah surat yang tak seharusnya terkirim. Ini adalah surat yang seharusnya tak kutulis, apalagi kukirim. Seharusnya aku berhenti menulis saat ini juga. Tapi, Allen, aku tak bisa._

_Allen, perasaanku waktu menulis surat ini sama seperti bagaimana perasaanku saat jatuh cinta padamu._

_Mengejutkan, bukan? Aku, Bookman Junior, bisa memiliki perasaan, (dan cinta pula!) kalau jiji mengetahuinya, dia pasti akan terkena serangan jantung._

_Tapi, Allen, ini kenyataan. Aku jatuh cinta padamu. Berat dan tak terhentikan._

_Aku menjadi bertanya-tanya... Aku adalah Bookman, tapi, apa aku akan bisa menjadi Bookman dengan perasaanku padamu ini? Aku ingin, ingin sekali menghentikan perasaan ini. Tapi, Allen... aku tak sanggup! Aku tak mampu... aku tak bisa. Aku jatuh, jatuh, dan keras sekali. Sudah tak mungkin bagiku untuk menghentikan ini semua._

_Allen... Yuu dan kau... kalian berdua adalah pasangan yang sangat cocok. Bagai Yin dan Yang, gelap dan terang. Bukankah benar apa yang orang bijak katakan, bahwa sisi yang berlawanan justru akan saling tarik-menarik. Aku sadar bahwa kalian cocok untuk diri kalian masing-masing. Kalian akan saling mengisi. Kalian akan bahagia..._

_Tapi, Allen... aku tetap tak bisa menahan diriku ini. Bagaimanapun juga, perasaan orang, siapa yang bisa merubahnya?_

_Aku ini, diam-diam, tak sekuat Lenalee maupun Yuu... aku ini lemah. Ya, lemah. Kami, Bookman, lemah karena kami tak punya sesuatu untuk dilindungi. Kami lemah karena kami orang-orang plin-plan yang tak pernah bisa diam di satu sisi saja..._

_Allen, aku menyayangi jiji. Sungguh. Dia satu-satunya keluarga yang kupunya. Dan walau jiji bersikap seperti itu, aku tahu bahwa dia juga menyayangiku..._

_Karena itulah, Allen, alasan kenapa aku tidak pernah mengatakan perasaanku secara langsung padamu adalah karena aku juga menyayangi jiji. Aku tak mau mengecewakannya. Aku tak mau membuatnya bersedih maupun repot lagi..._

_Allen, aku mencintaimu. Cinta. Cinta. Cinta..._

_Beratus-ratus kali kuucapkan, beratus-ratus kali kupikirkan, beratus-ratus kali kutulis pun... tak akan pernah cukup._

_Allen, mungkin ini yang terakhir. Aku minta maaf... aku minta maaf... padahal aku berjanji aku akan selalu ada di sisimu... padahal aku berjanji bahwa aku akan selalu menjagamu... padahal aku berjanji bahwa aku akan membantumu melupakan sedikit demi sedikit kenanganmu tentang Yuu._

_Allen... aku minta maaf... aku harus pergi. Sudah saatku aku mengambil alih posisiku. Allen, aku mencintaimu. Aku sangat mencintaimu... tapi kita tak akan pernah bisa bersama. Hal itu sudah kusadari dari dulu._

_Allen, perasaanku padamu itu bagaikan Ai Monogatari, Kisah Cinta, yang tak pernah tersampaikan. Yang tak pernah tercapai. Yang berakhir bahkan sebelum berkembang._

_Suatu saat nanti, akan ada seseorang yang membaca catatanku mengenai kisah hidupku di Black Order... mungkin penerus-penerusku yang selanjutnya. Kisah cinta yang tak tersampaikan itu mungkin suatu saat akan diceritakannya kepada seluruh dunia. Kisah cintamu. Kisah cintaku. Kisah cinta Yuu. Kita semua... cinta yang tak tersampaikan. Ai Monogatari yang tak pernah selesai. Kisah itu nantinya... akan disebut dengan namaku, hahaha, Ai Monogatari, Lavi Side... bagus bukan? Paling tidak, berpuluh-puluh tahun kemudian, mungkin kisah itulah yang akan mengubah Klan Bookman. Mungkin suatu saat, Bookman juga boleh memiliki perasaan. Boleh mencintai. Kalau begitu, bukankah itu artinya perasaanku tak akan terbuang percuma? Bukankah itu tandanya kisah cinta yang tak pernah dimulai itu nantinya akan menjadi pintu pembuka bagi sesuatu yang baru? Kalau begitu... ini semua tidak sia-sia, bukan?_

_Allen... Allen... aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu pada Yuu. Aku juga tahu bagaimana perasaan Yuu padamu. Aku tahu aku tak akan pernah bisa masuk ke dalam ikatan kalian... tapi aku tetap menyimpan perasaan ini... Aku minta maaf... tapi rasa cinta ini sudah tak bisa berhenti._

_Allen, selamat tinggal... mungkin kita tak akan pernah bisa berjumpa lagi. Tidak. Kita MEMANG tak akan bisa berjumpa lagi. Karena, hari ini, Lavi akan mati. Lavi akan mati dan digantikan oleh sosok baru-ku... sosok yang bernama Bookman. Karena itu, untuk terakhir kalinya, sebagai Lavi, aku ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal..._

_Selamat tinggal..._

_Salam Kasih,_

_Lavi_

oO~~**~~Oo

Pria itu membaca surat yang ada di tangannya untuk kesekian kalinya selama bertahun-tahun ini. Surat itu tak pernah dia tinggalkan, kemanapun dia pergi, dia tak pernah meninggalkan surat itu. Bahkan ketika dia akhirnya menjadi NOAH dan meninggalkan Black Order. Surat itu merupakan surat terakhir yang merupakan satu-satunya bukti yang tersiksa bahwa dia adalah manusia, tidak, bahwa _dia pernah menjadi manusia_, bahwa dulu, pernah ada seorang Bookman junior yang memakai nama Lavi yang mencintainya. Bahwa Bookman juga adalah manusia.

Tentu saja, dia masih ingat samar-samar perasaannya pada seorang remaja berambut hitam panjang. Tapi, tahun demi tahun berlalu, dan dia mulai bertanya-tanya, perasaan merindukan ini sebenarnya perasaan apa? Perasaan ingin melihat rambut merah liar ini sebenarnya milik siapa?

Akan tetapi, bagaimanapun juga, semua sudah terlambat.

Noah adalah makhluk abadi. Tapi, manusia, Bookman sekalipun adalah makhluk yang bisa mati.

Tahun 2011, lebih dari seratus tahun yang lalu, perang antara manusia dan akuma sudah terhenti. Dia, Neah, the 14th Noah, penghancur segalanya, memenangkan perang itu. Dia sekarang adalah Earl yang baru. Dan Allen Walker pun, sudah lama mati di dalam dirinya.

Tapi, entah kenapa, dia masih tidak bisa melepaskan surat yang sudah rapuh termakan usia itu. Mungkin ada sedikit bagian Allen Walker dalam dirinya. Karena, bagaimanapun, walau jiwa Allen sudah lama menghilang, emosi milik Allen sudah lama lenyap, tapi tubuh dan kenangan Allen masih tetap ada bersama Neah.

Lelaki berkulit keabua-abuan itu mendesah lagi.

Tepat ketiga tiga orang anak kecil berusia tak lebih dari sepuluh tahun berlari melewatinya sambil tertawa.

Ketika dia menatap punggung ketiga anak itu, yang satu memiliki rambut merah terang, yang lain memiliki rambut hitam, dan yang terkecil memiliki rambut berwarna coklat lembut, mau tak mau Neah tersenyum.

_Bookman... tidak, Lavi... mungkin kali ini Ai Monogatari-mu tak akan selesai bahkan sebelum dimulai. Sekarang, di mana tidak ada perang dan akuma... di mana kau tak perlu lagi mengunci hatimu... Ai Monogatari, Lavi Side, babak kedua... mungkin akan berakhir dengan happy end..._

_._

_._

_._

_**THE END! FOR SURE!**_

**Yuina: ... *bengong menatap layar komputer***

**Allen: ...**

**Kanda: ...**

**Lavi: ...**

**Yuina: T^T mendadak nangis**

**Baka trio: *kaget* HAH! APA? KENAPA?**

**Yuina: akhirnya... selesai juga... T^T YAY! SELESAI!**

**Baka Trio: *face-palm***

**Yuina: Ai Monogatari, babak ke-dua... siapa yang akan menulisnya? Semua akan diserahkan pada pembaca. Akhir dari kisah ini adalah milik pembaca. Mungkin ada yang mau membuat sequel-nya? Yang mau membuat akhirnya? Boleh saja, tapi PM aku dulu, ya? ^w^ Aku juga ingin tahu lanjutannya #plak**


End file.
